Life's Journey
by JoeMomma1214
Summary: Bella is left with a baby that's not hers. What happens when she meets Edward the Pediatrician? Follow us on Life's Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This has been bouncing around in my head (There's lots of room up there!). I hope you like it! I own nothing, but my friend has a Rob Pattinson calendar, and she texts me pictures of Rob everyday! **

**Chapter One: One Fateful Night**

_Oh Mr. Moon, moon, great big silvery moon, won't you please shine down on me._

_Oh Mr. Moon, moon, great big silvery moon, won't you come from behind that tree?_

_There stands a man with a big shot gun, ready for to shoot if you start to run,_

_Oh Mr. Moon, moon great big silvery moon, won't you please shine down on_

_Talk about shinin', won't you please shine down on me?_

I sang quietly as I rocked Abigail to sleep. She was a beautiful baby and so calm and quiet. She was almost a month old. Now I know what you're thinking, but she's not mine. I am her godmother, and I watch her while her mother, my best friend Jessica, is at work. I am a writer, so I can work at home and I don't really have 'hours.'

Jess tries to pay me constantly for watching Abby, but I won't let her. She and Abby need the money more than I do. I love watching my little Abby bug. I want kids someday, but I need to find a husband first. I have nothing against single mothers, but after watching everything Jess has been through; I vowed to not do that to myself or a child.

Jess is a wonderful mother, and I know it breaks her heart that she has to spend so much time away from Abby, but she knows that she needs to earn money to take care of them. Jess works hard to try and give Abby the best life possible.

She has no idea who the father could be, so there's no help from him, and her boyfriend, James, is a douche. She met James while she was pregnant with Abby, and was amazed that he could like her when she was so 'fat.' (Her words, not mine.)

He was very nice to her while she was pregnant, but since Abby was born, he demands most of the time that she has when she's off work, and he doesn't like Abby to be with them. Jess tries to divide her time equally between them, but I can see that it's wearing her down.

I laid my little bug in her crib, and went down to wash her used bottle. I turned on the baby monitor and filled the sink with hot, soapy water. I had just started washing one of the bottles when Jess stumbled in my front door.

"Hey Jess." I said, continuing with my cleaning. I was met with silence. I turned to look at Jess, and gasped in shock. Her lip was bleeding and her eye was bruised. Her shirt was ripped and her shoes were gone. I could see teary mascara tracks running down her cheeks.

I grabbed a clean wash cloth and got it wet. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her. She flinched when I brought the rag up to her face.

"Oh sweetie," I said, "What happened?"

She looked up at me as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

"James." She squeaked out one word, and it was the most important thing she could have said. It took everything I had not to leave Jess right there and call my dad. My dad is the chief of police.

"Jess, we need to call the cops." I told her calmly.

"No!" She yelled. "It was my fault; I said something to provoke him." She begged.

"Jess, I don't care what you said. This is NOT okay." I said, being careful not to raise my voice.

"Will you keep Abby here with you tonight?" Jess begged.

"Yes, and I want you to stay here too." I told her.

"No, I need to do some laundry, and clean, and-"

"We can go get your laundry and you can do it here." I interrupted. She stared at me for a long moment before she sighed and agreed.

"You stay here with Abby, I'll go get our laundry and bring it back here." She said.

"Okay, keep your cell phone in your pocket, and call the police if he shows up." I told her sternly. She nodded as she stood. I handed her a pair of my shoes and a jacket. I hugged her tightly, but regretted it when she winced in pain.

She walked out the door, climbed into her car, and drove away. I ran around the house, locking windows and doors, and turned on the security alarm. I checked on Abby, and stood and watched her sleep for a few moments. She was so precious.

Feeling better since I knew that Abby was fine and Jess would be back shortly, I sat down at the kitchen table and let the tears fall.

It had been just over an hour when I heard a car door close out front. I ran to the front door and peeked out, prepared to see Jess lugging a laundry bag. I was shocked to see a police officer making his way up my porch. I disarmed the alarm and quickly opened the door.

"Is my dad okay?" I asked, frantic.

"Your dad?" The officer questioned.

"Yeah, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police." I said. His face showed recognition immediately.

"No, he's fine." The officer said.

"Okay, than what's going on?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan, do you know a Jessica Stanley?" He asked me.

"Yes, is she alright?" I was worried now.

"No, ma'am. She was shot and killed tonight. We believe it was a murder suicide." He informed me. I felt all the air leave my body as I crumpled to the floor.

"I should have made her stay." I sobbed.

"Excuse me?" The officer said. I took a deep breath and told him about how Jess had showed up here earlier with a bloody lip, torn clothes, and a bruised eye. He tried to comfort me, but I knew that I was to blame for Abby not having a mother anymore.

"What about Abby?" I asked the officer.

"Um, who?" He looked confused.

"Jessica's daughter." I clarified.

"Well, I guess she will have to go into foster care until Jessica's will is read. Hopefully Jessica had something in her will about what would happen to Abby if she was no longer around." I sobbed harder when I heard that Abby would have to go to foster care.

"Can't I keep her here?" I pleaded.

"You'll have to talk to the court." He said. "Have a good night." And then he walked away. I shut the door and reactivated the alarm. I slowly climbed the stairs to Abby's room and peeked in at her again.

"I'm so sorry Abby." I told her quietly with silent tears running down my face. I climbed into bed with my clothes on and cried myself to sleep, wishing I could turn back time and make Jess stay. I would have tied her down to keep her here had I known how the night would end.

**AN: Well, do you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing but the stress I am already suffereing from do to the schedule for this semester. Enjoy!**

Jessica's parents had died while we were in high school. She'd had no siblings, grandparents, or aunts and uncles. She moved in with my parents and I until we finished high school. We went on to college, but Jess dropped out after she found out she was pregnant.

It had been two months since that horrible night, and Jessica had named me as Abby's caregiver in her will. I was waiting for all of the adoption paperwork to go through, so that Abby would officially be mine. I knew that I would tell Abby about her real mother, and how great of a mother she was. I just hoped she didn't hate me.

James was waiting at Jessica's apartment, and they fought when Jess showed up. He stabbed her with a knife from her kitchen, and then shot her twice before turning the gun on himself. The neighbors called the police when they heard the fighting, but by the time the cops got there, shots had been fired and there were no survivors.

I was undeniably grateful that Abby had stayed here that night, though I'd had many nightmares that included Abby in the tragedy. I would wake up sweating, and crying, and run to Abby's room to check on her.

I also knew that James was gone, but I couldn't help but feel like we needed to watch out for something or maybe it was someone.

I had not slept well last night due to my nightmares of James hurting Abby. After the first nightmare, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw my beautiful Abby completely still, covered in blood. I looked like crap. I had bags under my eyes, and my skin was pallid.

We were on our way to the doctor's office for Abby's three-month well-baby check. She had smiled at me the other day, and it was the most perfect thing I had ever seen.

I parked the car, unclipped Abby's car seat from its base, and signed us in. I sat down in one of the ugly waiting room chairs and unbuckled Abby's car seat. I picked her up and she snuggled into my chest. We only had to wait a few minutes before we were called back.

"Abigail?" The nurse called from the doorway. I placed Abby back in her carrier, pulled the diaper bag onto my shoulder and followed the nurse back to the room.

"Miss Stanley, please remove everything but her diaper, and bring her back out here so we can weigh her." I gasped back a sob and slowly took Abby's little dress and pants off. I carried her out to the nurse's station, and laid her in the scale.

"12 pounds, 2 ounces." The nurse stated as she documented. She gestured for me to go back to our room, so I did. She knocked and entered a few minutes later. She measured Abby's height and head circumference, and documented those also.

"Abigail's height is 22.5 inches, and her head circumference is 15.5 inches. The doctor will be in shortly Miss Stanley." She said before turning around to leave.

"It's Miss Swan." I informed her quietly. She waved me off and left the room. After a few minutes I could hear her outside the door talking about how Abigail and I had different last names.

"She obviously doesn't know how trashy she looks having a different last name than her daughter." I couldn't fight the tears that made their way down my cheeks as I looked at Abby. It was entirely my fault. I held Abby close to me as I rocked back and forth, quietly crying.

I didn't hear the knock on the door, nor did I hear someone clear their throat, so I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, tears streaming down my face, to see the most handsome man staring down at me with a pained expression.

He sat down next to me and handed me a box of tissues.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to Abby. I kissed her forehead before I handed her over to her doctor. He carried her over to the exam table, and gave me some space for my emotional breakdown.

"I'm very sorry for my staff. They have no right talking about anyone like that, and I want you to know that they are being reprimanded as we speak." He said as he examined Abby. More tears fell.

"I'm also sorry to hear about Jessica." He said as he looked at me. I nodded and he resumed his exam.

"You're such a beautiful girl." He cooed at Abby. I smiled softly. He was probably a wonderful father.

He picked Abby up and brought her back over to me. I couldn't believe how perfect Abby looked in his arms. I kissed Abby's forehead and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward." He said as he stuck out his hand. I shook it as I was taught, firmly.

"Bella." I told him.

"It fits." He said, smiling brightly. I blushed and let my hair fall down around my face.

"Bella, I don't normally do this." He started, nervously. "I'm giving you my card. I've written down my cell number. If you ever need ANYTHING, please call me."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I tried to push his hand back.

"Please, just take it. You don't have to use it, just keep it in case you need it." He pleaded.

"Okay, thank you Edward." I said as I put his card into the diaper bag.

"Well, Abby looks great. Her height, weight, and head circumference are all around the 50th percentile, and her development seems right on track." He told me as he rubbed the back of her head.

"Do you have any questions for me?" He asked.

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure I'll think of something as soon as I leave." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Were you going to go ahead with Abby's immunizations today?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Okay, instead of having the nurse come in here and give them, I'm going to do it. So I'll be right back." He said as he stood. After he left I paced anxiously.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to have you lay her down on the exam table here." He adjusted her after I laid her down so that her lower legs were hanging off the table and he pinned them between the table and his legs.

"Hold her hands so she can't grab the syringes. You can try to distract her." I grabbed her little arms in my hands, and she started to fuss. I brought my face down right next to hers and began singing softly to her. She calmed down instantly.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

I looked up and noticed that Edward was finished and he was looking at me. I decided that I must have been hallucinating, because he was looking at me like he was seeing the _Eiffel Tower _for the first time. Yep, definitely imaging things.

I picked up Abby and began redressing her. I was amazed that she didn't cry. I would have. Okay, maybe not cried, but I would have passed out!

I thanked Edward as I put Abby back in her car seat, and buckled her in. I picked up the diaper bag, and Edward picked up Abby's carrier.

"Can I help you out to your car?" He asked.

"Thank you. That would be great." I told him. He motioned for me to lead the way, and he followed. I opened the door, took the carrier from Edward and snapped it into its base.

"Thanks again Edward. I really appreciate everything." I told him.

"I'm more than happy to help you. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need something." He said. He hesitated for a moment before frowning and heading back into his office.

**AN: Let's hear it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing but the awesome bowl of cookie dough ice cream that is my reward for finishing this chapter. Want some? This chapter has a lemon peel!**

I woke up panting and screaming, for the same reason as every other night since Abby's appointment. Dr. Edward. I brought my hand down, and slid it into my underwear. I was so wet from my dream that my fingers slid in easily.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as I fingered myself, imagining it was his fingers. I used my other hand on my clit, rubbing frantic circles. I was so worked up from my dream that it didn't take long before I was gushing all over my fingers.

I climbed out of bed and into the shower. I got dressed and made my way downstairs to make some breakfast and prepare a bottle for Abby. I knew she would be awake shortly. Abby slept most of the day, so I got a lot of writing done. I gave her a bath and sang as I rocked her to sleep.

This time when I woke up screaming, it wasn't from pleasure, it was from fear. I cried as I thought back to the images from my dream. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. I checked on Abby, thankfully my screaming hadn't disturbed her.

I went downstairs and grabbed my laptop. I tried to work on my writing some more, but I kept erasing any progress I made, unhappy with the result. I decided to check my email. I had added Edward's email address to my contacts since it was on his card. I was surprised when my computer beeped telling me I had an instant message.

Who would be messaging me at 3:30 in the morning? I clicked over to my messenger and gasped when I realized that it was Edward.

_Good morning. –E_

_Not really. What are you doing awake at this hour? –B_

_Couldn't I ask the same of you? I've never slept well at night; I guess you could call me an insomniac. Why is it not a good morning? –E_

_Ha, yeah I guess you could. It's not a good morning because I am awake at 3 am. –B_

_Okay, so why are you awake? –E_

_Nightmare. –B_

_Would you like to talk about it? –E _

I sighed as I read his last message. I knew if I told him it was my fault Jess was dead, that he would hate me. I wasn't sure if I could deal with Edward hating me.

_Bella, you still there? I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. My mom always had me tell her about my bad dreams, and it seemed to help. –E_

_Yeah, I'm still here. It's just very difficult to think about. –B_

_Call me, please. This computer messaging is quite impersonal. –E_

_Abby just woke up. I need to feed her. Will you still be awake in about 20 minutes? –B_

_Absolutely. I'll talk to you in a little bit. –E_

I logged off and made a bottle for Abby. I went up to her room and picked her up from her crib. I sat down in the rocker and sang to her as she ate. I loved singing to Abby, and I think she enjoyed it too. Holding her helped me feel better after those horrible dreams.

Once she was finished, I put her back in her crib and took the bottle back down to the kitchen and washed it. I grabbed Edward's card from the counter on my way back to my room. I climbed back in bed and reluctantly picked up my cell phone.

I was nervous about calling Edward. What is he had fallen asleep? I would feel horrible if I woke him up. I decided I would send him a text first.

_Are you still awake? –B_

After not getting a reply for several minutes, I decided that he had probably fallen asleep. I laid my head back on the pillow and stared up at the white ceiling. I think I should paint it. I wonder if I should keep it-

My thoughts were disrupted by my cell phone shrieking in my ear. I picked it up quickly and glanced at the caller ID. It was Edward. My insides did a little happy dance. I calmed myself down before I answered.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew who was on the other end.

"Hello Bella." His smooth voice replied. Swoon.

"My text message didn't wake you, did it?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, no. How could I have ever slept when I was expecting a call from you?" He asked, chuckling.

"Probably quite easily." I laughed. There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke again.

"Bella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I am here. You can call me anytime, day or night, and I'll listen, or I can tell you bad jokes to get your mind off of it." He said.

"Thank you Edward." I said quietly.

"Anytime Bella." He replied instantly.

"How is Abby?" Edward asked, and I was grateful for the subject change.

"She is perfect." I told him honestly.

"She's such a good baby. She's always so calm, even when she's upset. She wakes up about every four hours to eat. It's hard to believe she's three-months-old already." I said.

"She seemed very calm when she was in the office today. I noticed that she hardly fussed, even when I gave her the shots." He said.

"I think I'm ready Edward." I said, with a slight tremble in my voice.

"I'm listening. You can stop if you need to, and I'll change the subject." I was thankful that he understood how difficult this was going to be for me.

"Well, to understand, you have to know what happened with Jessica. So, how much do you know about that?" I asked.

"Not much, just that her life was stolen from her by her boyfriend." He said. I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before I continued.

"This might take a while." I warned.

"That's alright." He promised.

"Okay. I used to watch Abby while Jess was at work. She showed up here that night, bleeding, her clothes in tatters, and no shoes. I cleaned her up and she told me that it was James, her boyfriend, that had hurt her. I told her she was staying at my house, but she kept fighting me. She said that it was her fault James hit her, that she had provoked him." I bit back a sob.

"She insisted on going back to her apartment because she had laundry that she needed to do. She was going to get her laundry, and bring it to my house. I tried to stop her, I did, but she wouldn't listen." I was crying now. Edward was silent on the other end, and I figured he had just set the phone down and walked away. I wouldn't have blamed him.

"She left, and she didn't come back. James was waiting for her at her apartment. He knew she would come back there, and he was ready. They yelled at each other and the neighbors called the police, but by the time they got there, James had already used the gun on both of them." I said.

"James always resented Abby, and demanded that Jessica spend time with him, away from Abby. In my nightmare, Jess takes Abby home with her and James kills Abby. I wake up and can't get back to sleep, because every time I close my eyes, I see my little Abby bug, lifeless." I was sobbing now, and I wasn't sure that I was even intelligible.

There was a long silence, and I was just pulling the phone away from my face to hang it up, sure that I had lost Edward at some point during my blubbering.

"Bella." He said, "I'm so sorry." I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Me too." I whispered with tears tracking my face. I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Bella, you know it's not your fault, right?" He asked. I didn't respond and he took my silence as a disagreement, which it was.

"Bella, what happened is not your fault." He said firmly.

"How can you say that?" I asked, "Abby lost her mother because of me. She will never know her mother."

"Bella, you kept Abby safe. You already know what would have happened had Jessica taken Abby home. Did James know you watched Abby?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"And what do you think James would have done had Jessica not gone to her apartment?" He asked, but didn't wait for a response.

"He would have gone to your house Bella. He could have hurt all three of you, or worse." I gasped in shock. I had never thought about what would have happened had Jess not gone home, other than the fact that she would be alive. I knew Edward was right. James would have come looking for Jess, and he would have known right where to look.

Jess knew that James was coming for her. She had sacrificed herself for Abby. I cried harder as I thought about how hard that must have been for Jess.

"There's more." I said. He remained silent in a gesture for me to continue.

"I keep feeling like there's something still out there that we need to watch out for. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it." I said, shivering.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open." He said. The last thing I remember was crying for Jess, and a soft voice.

"Goodnight my Bella. Sweet dreams."

**AN: Well, did you like chapter 3?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing but the hangover I've been suffering from. Back to ch. 1, the song in that chapter is something that my Grammies sings. Ch. 2 the song is **_**You Are My Sunshine**_**. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. This chapter is extra long, just for** **00chely00!**

I was dreaming about Edward again. It had been two months since the dreams of Edward had started. Two months since I saw him last, even though we talked on the phone nearly every day. We would talk on the phone for hours when he would call after Abby was in bed. Two more months of the creepy feeling I would get occasionally.

I woke with a start when I heard the shrill ringing of the telephone. It took me several rings to get out of bed, and several more before I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled groggily. Dial tone. They must have hung up since it took me so long to get to the phone. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was barely six in the morning. I decided to stay up since Abby would wake soon.

I headed down to the kitchen to get some coffee brewing. I had barely made it into the dining room when the phone began ringing again. This time I got to the phone much sooner.

"Hello?" I asked a little more awake. I was met with silence for several moments before I heard the definitive intake of breath, followed by a loud exhale.

"Hello?" I asked again, a little peeved that this person would call and not say anything. The response from the other end was an evil cackling. The laughing continued for several long moments before stopping abruptly.

"You and the little bastard baby better watch out." Said a disguised voice before I heard the distinguished click, and then dial tone. I sunk down to the floor with tears gathering in my eyes. My breath was coming in small, shallow pants and the tears starting rolling down my cheeks.

It took several minutes for me to calm myself down enough to think rationally. The first thing I did was run upstairs and check on Abby, then I made sure that the alarm was set and called my dad while checking the doors and windows.

"Daddy," I sobbed as I told him about the sinister phone call. He said he would make some quick calls and be right over. It was only about ten minutes before I heard a car pull into the driveway. I peeked out the curtains and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was dad's cruiser.

I disarmed the alarm and opened the door. He rushed in and rearmed the alarm as I poured him a cup of coffee. He thanked me after taking a sip, and sat down at the table.

"We traced the call back to a pay phone. We can't find any businesses around the area of the pay phone that have camera's pointing in the direction of the phone. The phone that was used is only about five miles from here." Dad said somberly.

I sighed and was about to speak when the phone rang again. I looked up at dad with wide teary eyes. He nodded at me to answer it, and he followed me over to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked wearily.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward's voice was clearly panicked. I was overcome with relief that it wasn't the voice, and my tears started falling rapidly. Dad took the phone from me and started talking into it.

"Who is this?" He demanded. He looked up at me after hearing the response.

"Why are you calling at this hour of the morning?" He was clearly using his 'Chief Swan' routine. His brow furrowed momentarily before he looked up at me.

"Do you know an Edward Cullen?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Do you think he would have called and harassed you?" He asked, seriously.

"Of course not, he's Abby's pediatrician and my… friend." I said. He studied me closely before placing the phone in my outstretched hand. I thanked him quickly and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Bella, what's going on? Who's harassing you? Are you okay? Is Abby okay?" He asked, barely taking a breath in between questions.

"Edward, calm down." I said.

"Are you and Abby okay?" He asked after taking several deep breaths.

"Yes. I'm a little shaken up, but we are both fine." I answered.

"Did I hear correctly? You got a harassing phone call?" He asked. The panic in his voice had returned. I tried to tell Edward about the phone call, but the tears started again just as Abby woke. I handed the phone to dad and asked him to tell Edward what was going on.

"You're sure about this?" Dad asked me.

"Please." I said as I nodded and pointed upstairs, letting him know I was going to go get Abby. He reluctantly took the phone and I went upstairs. When I came back down, carrying Abby, dad was sitting at the table with a prepared bottle in his hand. The phone was sitting on the table.

He stood and handed me the bottle when he saw me.

"Edward said he was going to call back in a few minutes." He said.

"Okay…" I said, sensing that he wanted to say something else.

"How well do you know this Edward?" He asked.

"Dad, I KNOW it's not Edward. Edward would never do something like this. I may not know very much about him, but I do know that he wouldn't put Abby and I through something like this." I said honestly.

"How?" Dad questioned. My response was cut off by the phone ringing again. I picked it up expecting Edward to be on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You think your cop daddy can protect you bitch?" The voice asked, laughing menacingly. Charlie knew instantly that it was 'the caller' and he sidled up next to me to hear what was being said.

"We're coming for you, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Abby must have sensed my fear, she spit out her bottle and started crying in my arms.

"See the baby knows she should be afraid. Don't worry, we'll make it painful." There was a quick burst of the evil laughter and then the line went dead. My cell phone was ringing upstairs, and dad was on his cell phone.

I slunk into one of the kitchen chairs and hugged Abby to me tightly, whispering in her ear. When she had finally calmed down, I gave her back her bottle and she ate hungrily.

I watched her closely as she ate. I loved looking at her. Her little button nose, her bright blue eyes, and her puffy little cheeks. She stared back at me as she sucked down her bottle. I would do anything to keep her safe, and I suddenly knew exactly how Jess felt when she left. I would die for Abby.

"We are going to put a tap on your phone." Dad said, bringing me out of my musing. I nodded numbly.

"Why don't you and Abby stay with your mom and me? I can't stand the thought of you here by yourself." Dad begged. I was going to tell dad that I would think about it when the phone rang again. Dad picked it up quickly.

"Hello? Who is this?" He demanded angrily.

"That's Police Chief Swan." He told the caller roughly. He listened intently for several minutes and his features softened, faintly.

"I'll have to check it out first." He told the caller.

"Here's Bella." He said and then handed the phone to me. He gestured to Abby and asked if I wanted him to burp her. I nodded and he threw a burp rag over his shoulder before taking her out of my arms.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella, I'm so worried about you and Abby." Edward said.

"It's alright Edward, I'm thinking about going and staying with my parents for a while." I told him.

"Bella, I just talked to my parents." He said.

"Okay?" I questioned where he was going with this.

"I want you to stay at my apartment. I mean, my apartment building. Ugh, this isn't coming out right. My parents and I own an apartment complex. We would like you and Abby to move into one of our open apartments. We have security onsite and people cannot get in without going past security. You have to give security the names of anyone that is allowed up." He said.

"My brother, sister and I all live in the building, in separate apartments of course." He sounded so nervous, it was cute.

"My brother owns the security company with our brother-in-law, and I've already talked to them about beefing up security for you. Please Bella, I can't imagine anything happening to either of you." He begs.

"I already talked to your dad; he said he would have to check it out. Do you want to come with him to look at it?" He asks.

"Sure. Did you give my dad the details?" I asked.

"Yes, I gave him the address. He said he would be over around 10am. Does that work for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you then." I replied and hung up.

"Dad, I'm going to go with you to check out the apartment." I told him. He nodded in response and continued burping Abby. I went upstairs and grabbed some clothes and a new diaper for Abby, and set them down next to dad.

"Do you mind if I go shower?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He said grabbing Abby's clothes. I showered and dressed quickly, and made sure Abby's diaper bag was full of necessities. I put her in the carrier and we walked out to the car.

"Some guys are going to come over to check out the house later. They're also going to be installing some equipment." Dad informed me after we were in my car. I let dad drive since I didn't know where we were going.

"Dad, I thought we were going to go look at the apartment?" I asked when I noticed we were driving towards my parent's house.

"We are. It's actually not too far from our house. That's the only reason I'm even considering this. Although having security doesn't hurt, we'll have to take a look at them when we get there." He said.

We pulled into the parking lot of a five-story building and headed toward the entrance. When we walked in we were met with a desk with a very large man behind it. He had long black hair, and he was dark skinned.

"Hi, we're here to see Edward Cullen." I told the man.

"Name, please." He said, not even looking at me.

"Bella Swan." I told him. His head shot up at my name.

"Of course. Please, take a seat while I call up to him." He was much more polite after hearing my name. I didn't have long to ponder that because, even though the man was only gone a moment, he had returned with Edward. There was an even larger man behind Edward, with curly black hair and blue eyes.

"Bella, it's so great to see you again. Though I'm sorry it's under such circumstances." Edward said, kissing my cheek lightly. I blushed a deep red, thinking about how differently he kissed me in my dreams.

He then bent down and took a peek at Abby. I was surprised to see her blue eyes open and looking at Edward intently since she had been asleep when we arrived.

"Hi there little miss Abby." He said, and then he leaned into her carrier and kissed her on the cheek as well. He stood and took the diaper bag off my shoulder and placed it on his. He looked pretty adorable with a flowery pink diaper bag on his shoulder. I snickered quietly to myself.

"Bella, Chief Swan, this is my brother Emmett. He's the owner and head of security here." He said gesturing toward the huge blue-eyed man. I offered my hand and he shook it. I was surprised when he didn't crush my hand. He looked so huge that it seemed impossible for him to not hurt me. He must have sensed my surprise because he raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged in response and he smiled. I liked Emmett, he seemed like he could be fun.

"Would you guys like a tour?" Edward asked, as he picked up Abby's carrier. I started to protest, but the look he gave me told me I wasn't going to win. Dad and Emmett were deep in a conversation about security, so I left them there to take the tour with Edward.

He led me to the elevators, which had to be operated with a key. He informed me that each resident had an elevator key, as well as each security guard, and his parents. He was sure to show me that it stated on the key that it could not be copied.

We rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and exited the car. The ride up had been quiet, as I had been embarrassed about having dreamt about this gorgeous man, in a not so pure way.

"My sister, Alice, lives on the fourth floor with her husband Jasper. He also owns and runs the security company. Emmett and his wife, Rose, live on the third floor. This floor has two apartments. You would be in one, and I'm in the other. The second floor has several apartments, and the first floor has the laundry room, a gym room, and a pool." Edward explained.

"This door is mine, and this would be yours." He said pointing to the door on the left first, and then the one on the right. He stuck a key in the door and turned the knob. The door swung open and Edward motioned for me to go in.

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed when I noticed we weren't alone.

**AN: For my reviewers… In your review, you can ask me anything about the story… A longer chapter, a scene, a quote… I will pick one and do what was asked! I really appreciate the reviews you guys have been giving me; they mean so much to me!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing but the booboo kit that I had to use multiple times yesterday on my little monkey!**

**The second song in this chapter was requested by princess07890- Thank you for your review!**

I was startled to see that there were two men in the apartment. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but they jumped when they heard me scream and turned around to look at us.

Edward was behind me immediately, his arms wrapped around me and he was whispering soothingly in my ear.

"It's okay, they're part of security. They're making sure everything is safe for you and Abby." He said, wiping my tears. I hadn't realized I'd been crying. Emmett and my dad came barreling into the apartment, guns drawn. I didn't even know my father had been packing.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Bella was frightened when she saw the two security guards that are checking out the apartment." Edward informed my dad. Emmett had already holstered his gun, and dad followed suit.

My scream had startled Abby, and she was crying now too. I pulled her out of her carrier and began walking down the hallway in the apartment, singing to her quietly.

_In a cavern, in a canyon,  
Excavating for a mine,  
Dwelt a miner, forty-niner  
And his daughter - Clementine_

Oh my Darling, Oh my Darling,  
Oh my Darling Clementine.  
Thou art lost and gone forever,  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine.

Light she was and like a fairy,  
And her shoes were number nine,  
Herring boxes without topses  
Sandals were for Clementine

_Oh my Darling, Oh my Darling,  
Oh my Darling Clementine.  
Thou art lost and gone forever,  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine._

Drove she ducklings to the water  
Every morning just at nine,  
Hit her foot against a splinter  
Fell into the foaming brine.

_Oh my Darling, Oh my Darling,  
Oh my Darling Clementine.  
Thou art lost and gone forever,  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine._

I looked up and noticed that in my wandering, I had found a nursery. It was beautiful. It was filled with everything that would be needed for a baby. The bedding and matching pieces were covered in tiny little bugs.

I turned to go find Edward, and found him standing right behind me. I bumped into him and stumbled backwards. He wrapped his arms around us to keep us from falling. I looked up at him.

"Does someone live here?" I asked. He stood us both up straight, but kept his arms around us.

"No." He said with a furrowed brow.

"Then why is there a nursery?" I asked.

"Bella," he paused nervously, "This room is for Abby."

I gasped in shock and buried my teary eyes in Edward's chest. He maneuvered me into one arm and removed Abby from my arms with his other arm. He cooed at Abby while rubbing my back, soothingly.

"Oh Edward." I cried, "It's beautiful, but why did you do this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, if you don't like it, we can change it. I really thought you would like the bugs and-" I put my finger to his lips to silence his rambling.

"Edward, I love it, I just don't understand why you would go through all this trouble." I told him, removing my finger from his soft lips, slowly. I missed the feel of them instantly.

"What's not to understand?" He questioned, though he continued, not giving me the opportunity to answer.

"I care about both of you, very much, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of you." He said, rubbing Abby's head, and cupping my face gently. He leaned slowly toward me and pressed his lips to mine, softly.

He pulled back momentarily to gauge my reaction. His mouth was separated from mine for only an instant before I crashed my lips to his. He traced my lips with his tongue, and I opened my mouth, eager to taste him.

As soon as I opened my mouth, his tongue grazed mine. Lightning bolts shot throughout my body. Our deepening kiss was broken up by Abby's babbling.

Edward gave me a gentle kiss before kissing Abby on the forehead. He took her from my arms and cradled her to his chest, kissing her head again.

"Do you want to finish the tour?" Edward asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. He led me out of the nursery and back down the hallway. He pointed out the bathroom, spare bedroom, and master bedroom. We ended up back in the living room to find it full off people.

Dad was still talking with Emmett, but they were joined by two other men. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, though one was much taller. There were also three women in the room. A short pixie-like woman with black spiky hair, a tall blonde that looked like a model, and a caramel haired woman with a motherly smile.

The tall blonde had a small baby on her hip that all the women were coddling. When they noticed us, a hush fell over the room. The pixie-like woman skipped over and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, we are going to be such great friends." She said. I looked up at Edward for an introduction, though I guessed that it was Alice from our previous conversations.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice." He said pointing to the pixie. The caramel-haired woman came up to me next with the shorter of the two blonde men.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother, and Carlisle, my father." Edward said. Esme and Carlisle both gave me a hug. I then met Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and Jasper, Alice's husband.

"Everyone, this is Abigail," I said pointing to Abby, still cradled in Edward's arms, "And this is Charlie, my dad." I said, gesturing to my dad this time.

Edward walked over to my dad and formally introduced himself, and they headed off toward what I guessed was the kitchen.

"So do you like the nursery?" Alice asked, excitedly. "Edward actually picked out the bedding himself. He wouldn't tell me why he picked the one he picked. Do you know why he would have picked it?" She had hardly paused between each question.

"I love the nursery Alice, it's gorgeous. My guess as to the reason behind the bedding is because I call Abby my little Abby bug." I told her. She awed and called over Esme and Rose to tell them what I had told her.

Emmett left for a moment and returned with several men, two of which had been in the apartment when Edward and I walked in.

Emmett introduced his security team. The one that had been at the desk when we came in the building was Jacob, and Tyler and Riley had been in the apartment when we walked in. Tyler and Riley apologized for frightening me, and left with Jacob.

Edward finished the tour with the kitchen and dining room and when we returned to the living room, it was empty. I listened for a moment and couldn't hear anyone else in the apartment.

"Well, what do you think?" Edward asked.

"It's beautiful." I told him.

"I don't particularly want to move back in with my parents. But I like the security of having someone else around." I told him.

"Bella, you and Abby have me. I want to be here for you two, I want to help you, and most importantly, I want both of you to be safe." Edward said brushing the hair away from my face.

Edward kissed me gently on the lips and we both looked down at Abby. She was starting to fuss and suck on her hands.

"I'm going to make her a bottle." I said to Edward as I picked up the diaper bag. I prepared the bottle in the kitchen and came back to the living room, but it was empty. I started down the hallway, looking in each room I came to.

I could hear Edward's voice as I went down the hall, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. The closer I got the more understandable his voice became. He was singing to Abby.

I peeked into the nursery and found him sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Abby while he sang. I could hear the song clearly now.

_Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight_

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

Clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

I wiped the tears away that had traveled down my cheeks, and carried the bottle over to Edward. He looked up at me with wide eyes, not having known that I was there.

"May I feed her?" He asked me. I kissed him passionately and placed the bottle in his hand. He smiled brightly and cradled Abby in one of his arms while holding the bottle with the opposite hand.

"How much is the rent on this place?" I asked Edward.

"Zero." He said immediately.

"Then we aren't moving in." I said stubbornly. I raised my eyebrow, daring him to argue.

"Bella, you already have a house payment. Would you be paying rent if you moved in with your parents?" He asked.

"No, but I would have pulled my weight, that's kind of difficult to do here." I said.

"And how would you have pulled your weight there?" He asked.

"I would have cooked, cleaned, done laundry, bought groceries, and… um… anything else that needed to be done." I told him, hands on my hips. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Well, why can't you do that here?" He inquired.

"Right, how is cooking for myself, doing my laundry, and buying my groceries pulling my weight?" I asked in return.

"Well, what if you cook for both of us, one night a week?" He suggested.

"And?" I prompted.

"And do your laundry, and clean your apartment, and buy your groceries, and… um… anything else that needs to be done." He mocked.

"I cook dinner for you three times a week. Final offer." I said, watching him burp a sleeping Abby.

"Deal." He told me just as Abby let out a burp that sounded like it belonged to a grown man. We both laughed quietly.

"I need to think about it some more before I decide." I told him, just as a door slammed somewhere else in the apartment.

"Bella?" I heard my dad yell, his voice sounded strained.

"Dad?" I questioned, more than a little worried.

"There's been a break in at the house." Dad said.

**AN: Well, what do you think?**

**Here's the link for the crib bedding:**

**http://www(dot)rosenberryrooms(dot)com/372-gordonsbury-beetles-and-bees-crib-bedding-set(dot)html**

**Nursery furniture**

**http://www(dot)kids-n-cribs(dot)com/cocoon/cocoon-1000-series/cocoon-1000-series-crib**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: My apologies ahead of time. This is pretty much just a filler chapter. I have had trouble writing this week as my grandma has been readmitted to the hospital.**

**Anywho, you guys know the drill… I own nothing, but I do have a 3-year-old that likes to ask: Why? Why? Why? Does anyone have earplugs?**

"I want you and Abby to stay here while I go check it out." Dad told me, hugging me tightly.

"Okay." I said, not really wanting to see the damage.

"I'll call you." He said to me before turning to Edward.

"Keep them safe." He said, staring Edward down.

"I will." Edward said, kissing Abby's head. Dad's face softened slightly, and then he was gone. Edward laid Abby down in the crib and I walked over and peered over the edge, watching her sleep. Edward rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"I'm so scared." I whispered.

"I know, I'm scared too." Edward said as he nuzzled his nose into my hair. We stood, in silence, at the edge of Abby's crib for a long time, just watching her sleep peacefully. The silence was broken by the shrill ringing of my cell phone.

I looked at the screen and recognized that it was dad immediately.

"Dad?" I asked when I picked up.

"Bells," he said, and I could hear how shaky his voice was, "It's bad, Bells, real bad." I backed up slowly and leaned against a wall.

"Can you get Abby's and my things and bring them here? We're going to move into the apartment, I can't go back there." I rushed out, unsure if any of it was understandable.

"Um… I'll bring what's salvageable, honey." Dad told me, his voice breaking at the end. I had never heard my dad cry, ever, until now. That was when I realized that it was far worse than I had imagined.

"Alright. Thanks Dad. I love you." I told him, sliding down to the floor.

"I love you too sweetheart." Dad replied, his voice breaking yet again. "Give Abby a kiss for me." He said before hanging up. My phone slid out of my hand and hit the floor noisily. My head fell forward and rested on my knees as the tears fell quickly and quietly.

I felt Edward's presence as soon as he knelt next to me on the floor. He gently pulled me too him, and I turned and hid my face in his warm chest, and he let me cry. And cry I did.

We stayed on the floor, Edward holding me, long after my crying had subsided. I looked up at Edward and he kissed me softly on the forehead before he helped me stand up. He hugged me tightly to him, and I felt safe, protected.

"I would like to move into the apartment, Edward." I whispered.

"Okay." He whispered in return.

That was a week ago, and I had taken Abby to the store to get everything I would need for her. I returned to the apartment to find it fully furnished. Edward had informed me that his mom and sister did it all, though I didn't understand how. I had only been gone for a few hours.

The place looked beautiful thanks to Esme's designing expertise.

Edward had been coming over for dinner, as we had agreed, and I was amazed at how easy it was to be around him. He was fun, smart, easygoing, sexy, er… um… What I meant to say was smart, again. Most importantly, he was wonderful with Abby.

I found myself becoming more and more attracted to Edward, and not just physically, though I was still dreaming about him. I had touched myself more since meeting Edward than I ever had before.

I was currently bathing Abby. She loved to splash around during bath time. I couldn't believe she was almost six-months-old. She would have to go in to see Edward again, not that I was complaining. Though I wasn't looking forward to the judgmental nurses at his office.

I wrapped Abby up in her towel, and carried her to her room to get her jam-jams on.

"Look at those little toes." I told her as I played with them. She smiled brightly and laughed, melting my heart. This was probably my favorite part of the day, playing with her before bed and then singing while I rocked her to sleep.

Once she had her jams on I took her to the kitchen and set her in her swing so that I could make her a bottle. Bottle made, we returned to her room, cuddled up in the rocking chair, and I sang to my little bug.

_Down by the bay, where the watermelon grow,_

_Back to my home, I dare not go,_

_For if I do, my mother will say,_

_Have you ever seen a bear, combing his hair,_

_Down by the bay_

_Down by the bay, where the watermelon grow,_

_Back to my home, I dare not go,_

_For if I do, my mother will say,_

_Have you ever seen a moose, kissing a goose,_

_Down by the bay_

_Down by the bay, where the watermelon grow,_

_Back to my home, I dare not go,_

_For if I do, my mother will say,_

_Have you ever seen a fly, wearing a tie,_

_Down by the bay_

Abby always went to sleep quickly when I sang to her. I placed her in her crib and went into the bathroom to draw a nice hot bubble bath. I turned on the baby monitor, put my iPod in the dock and climbed in the bath.

Ahhh, heaven. I closed my eyes and instantly, there was Edward. He was kissing me, passionately. His tongue caressed my bottom lip and my tongue darted out to touch his, softly. His tongue plunged into my mouth and I moaned loudly. My hand drifted down and I massaged my breast, and pinched my nipple.

My other hand drifted between my legs and I moaned again when my fingers came into contact with my clit. I circled my clit several times before plunging my fingers into my wet hole. I worked my fingers while my other hand came down to my clit.

I found my g-spot and concentrated my attention there, imagining Edward doing this to me, only instead of his fingers working my clit, it was his tongue.

"Edward." I cried out, as I came around my fingers. I stayed in the bath for a short while longer, and then I got out and got my pajamas on. I climbed into bed with a book, and fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

I woke in the morning, feeling well rested. Abby was still asleep, so I jumped in the bathroom for a quick shower. I got dressed quickly and started some coffee brewing. Abby woke up not long after, so I fed her and we headed out to the car for a run to the store.

Our trip to the store was a quick one and we were back at the apartment in no time. We took the elevator up to our floor, and I was shocked to see someone waiting outside our door.

"Alice, how are you?" I asked, curious as to why she was waiting for us.

"I'm good Bella. How are you and Abby?" She asked, trying to peek into Abby's carrier.

"Here, let me help you." She said, grabbing all of the bags from the store.

"Thank you Alice." I told her as I unlocked the door.

"You can just set the bags there on the floor." I said once we were inside. I took Abby out of her carrier and Alice was next to me instantly. I offered to let her hold Abby, and there was no hesitation.

"So what's up Alice?" I asked, watching her play with Abby on the couch.

"I was going to go to the mall tomorrow with Rose and Mom, and we were wondering if you and Abby wanted to come with us." Alice said, never taking her eyes off of Abby. I laughed silently, knowing the force of Abby's adorableness.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I told her, even though I didn't like to shop. Jessica had been my only friend, and since she was no longer here, I didn't really have any friends. Alice left not long after that, saying she needed to call Rose and her mom and let them know I agreed.

I spent the rest of the day playing with Abby when she was awake. And changing diapers, feeding Abby, cleaning bottles… the usual when you have a baby. I went to bed that night eager for the next day, hoping to make some new friends.

**AN: Again, my apologies for just giving you a filler, but, it's better than nothing, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own these characters. I do own a huge box of expensive nursing books, and an extensive reading list to go with it!**

I woke up early in the morning so that I could make sure we were ready for a day of shopping, meaning I had enough formula, diapers, bottles, etc. It was amazing how much more you had to bring with you when you had a baby. By the time I had everything ready, I had two diaper bags full of stuff!

I sent Alice a text telling her that we were ready to go, but that Abby was still asleep. She replied that they were all ready and to let her know when Abby woke up. I decided to work on my latest book while waiting for Abby to wake.

I had just sat down at the table with my laptop when Abby's cries came over the monitor. I closed my laptop and made a bottle to take with me. She drank her bottle quickly, and I changed her diaper and clothes, and texted Alice.

Alice, Rose, and Esme knocked on the door ten minutes later. I had taken Abby's car seat base out of my car, and Rose picked it up and took it down to Esme's SUV while I grabbed Abby's carrier and Alice and Esme each grabbed a diaper bag.

"There's no more traveling lightly." I joked as we rode the elevator down. Rose had already installed the base, so I put Abby's car seat into it and buckled my seat belt. I handed Abby her toy and she babbled while she played with it.

"So Bella," Alice started, and the tone of her voice had me worried.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, hoping to keep my nerves stamped down enough that they couldn't hear them in my voice.

"I hear my brother eats at your apartment three days a week…" She said.

"Emmett has never eaten in my apartment." I said. Alice huffed, and Rose and Esme chuckled. I smiled brightly at Alice.

"Not that brother." She grumbled. I laughed as she pouted.

"Yes Alice. Edward comes over three nights a week for supper. It was part of the arrangement I made with him since he won't let me pay rent." I told her grumbling when I told her he wouldn't let me pay rent.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

"It's not like it was some big secret." I said, confused as to why she was so excited about knowing I cooked for Edward.

"Silly Bella." She said rolling her eyes at me. I waited for her to elaborate a little more, but she refused to say anything more.

I turned my attention to Abby, who was busy slobbering all over her toy. I had a feeling she was teething, poor thing. She had been pulling at her ear and drooling more, as well as sticking everything in her mouth.

I wiped up the drool on her face and dried her toy before giving it back to her. We had arrived at the mall so I unbuckled Abby. I didn't want to carry her carrier; it added an extra twenty pounds or so. I hadn't brought her stroller either.

"Do you want both bags, Bella?" Esme asked, pointing to both of the diaper bags I had packed.

"No, just the striped one, the other one is just extra. You never know what you will need." I laughed with Esme; she knew exactly what I meant.

We hurried inside, out of the chill, and I unwrapped Abby from her blanket. Esme took the blanket and tucked it into the diaper bag. Then I removed Abby's jacket and it followed the blanket.

Alice informed us that she had everything planned out, and led us to the first store on her 'hit list.' I wasn't at all surprised that it was a store with baby clothes. We all had a blast picking out clothes for Abby.

We hit several other stores before we stopped to have lunch. Abby had eaten several times while we were shopping, but the rest of us were hungry. We all sat down at a table with our food and began eating.

I noticed a bright flash of red out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned that direction, there was nothing there. I frowned and resumed eating. I saw the flash several minutes later, but again, nothing was there.

Rose caught my frown this time.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked, placing her hand on mine.

"Oh, um, I just thought I saw something, but when I looked there was nothing there. It was just weird." I said, trying to make my laugh sound natural. They nodded that it was weird and we finished eating.

Alice said that she had two more stores for us to visit, the first being another store that sold baby clothes. I protested, but none of them listened, so I followed behind. After we had finished with that store, Abby was hungry, so I fixed a bottle and fed her on the way to the last store.

When Alice turned into _Victoria's Secret_ I almost dropped Abby's bottle. I didn't need anything from here.

Alice immediately noticed my hesitation. She called Esme and Rose back over to me.

"May I feed Abby?" Esme asked. I nodded and she cradled Abby in her arms. I moved the burp rag onto her shoulder and she smiled appreciatively. I watched Esme feed Abby and whisper to her lovingly.

Alice and Rose didn't let the peaceful moment last long. As soon as they were sure Abby was fine with Esme, they each grabbed an arm and steered me into the store.

"Guys, I honestly don't need anything from here. Their lingerie is expensive, and no one is going to see it." I said.

Rose laughed as Alice looked at me, shocked.

"What do you mean no one is going to see it?" She asked.

"Exactly what I said, Alice. No one is going to see it." I repeated.

"Why not?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Who would want to see it?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Edward." Rose piped up. I scoffed. Alice and Rose both stared at me, waiting for an explanation. I sat down on a bench outside the dressing room, and they each took one side of me.

"The day that I came over for a tour of the apartment, Edward kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever had, it was beautiful. Since then, he hasn't tried to kiss me, he won't touch me, and he seems guarded." I told them, trying to will the tears away.

"Bella, I don't know why Edward is acting that way, but I know he likes you. Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move." Alice suggested. Rose nodded in agreement. Maybe they were right.

"My guess is that he thinks he crossed a line and made you uncomfortable. He is trying to make sure he doesn't make you any more uncomfortable." Rose added, handing me a tissue from her purse.

"It's clean." She assured me, and we all laughed. I wiped away the few tears and tossed the tissue in the trash.

"Now come on." Alice said. "If nothing else, it will make you feel sexy. Every woman should feel sexy."

They ushered me into a dressing room and began throwing things over the door at me.

**Esme POV**

I was sitting outside the boutique the girls were in, feeding beautiful little Abby. Her bright blue eyes watched me closely as she ate. I smiled brightly and could see her toothless smile around the bottle, and in her eyes. Bella was so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter.

"She's adorable." Said a voice from beside me.

"Yes, she is." I agreed. I looked up and studied the woman sitting on the bench. She had bright red hair and icy blue eyes.

"How old is she?" The woman asked.

"Around five-months." I told her. She nodded and continued to watch Abby eat.

"Quite an appetite." She laughed and I joined in, smiling.

"Well, I'd better get going." She said, then stood and walked away. Abby finished her bottle and I burped her. She was a burper! I got several good burps out of her before the girls returned.

We got Abby bundled back up and loaded into my SUV. It wasn't long after we got on the road that I noticed we were being followed. The black hummer made every turn we made. I was starting to get nervous, but didn't want to alert the girls. I didn't want them to be frightened.

I told the girls that I forgot to pick up some dry cleaning, and took a few bizarre turns, to see if the vehicle followed. It did.

"Shoot." I said. "I forgot to drop it off." I laughed, hoping the girls couldn't hear my anxiety leaking through. I made a couple more turns, and the car still followed.

"Girls." I sighed. I heard a chorus of yeahs.

"I think we are being followed." I told them. "The black hummer has been behind us since the mall. I lied about the dry cleaners, I just wanted to make some weird turns, but they're still behind us."

"I'm calling Emmett." Rose said, as Bella looked behind us, frantic. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Bella. You're safe." I assured her as Alice rubbed Bella's knee. Rose finished her call with Emmett and gave us instructions to drive to the apartment building, but pull in back. I made the necessary turns, and before long we were behind the apartment building.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz, and the rest of the security team were waiting for us. Bella had Abby unbuckled as I parked and we all rushed out of the car. I rushed into Carlisle's arms, and he hugged me tightly.

We all watched as the black hummer drove past us, and was gone.

**AN: How did you like the chapter? It was a fun one to write. I'm sure you can all guess who the red-head is, but who do you think was driving the hummer? Any guesses? Did you like the Emse POV?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: No ownership here, no matter how much I wish for it. Sigh.**

**Would have had this up sooner, but FF(dot)net wouldn't let me upload it! :(**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my story. As of today this story has had almost 4K hits, 54 reviews, 55 faves, and 72 alerts! Thank you guys for supporting my story, you guys are awesome!**

"Shhh." Edward whispered in my ear as he wiped away my tears. He eased Abby out of my grasp and protectively held her with one arm and me with the other.

"We should head inside." Emmett suggested.

We all agreed and the guys ushered us into the apartment building. Emmett, Jazz and the rest of the security team met in their office. Esme, Alice, and Rose all went to Alice's place. And Edward led me to his apartment.

We walked over to the couch and eased me onto it. He placed Abby back in my arms and left the living room, returning a few minutes later with a cool rag, a glass of water, and some ibuprofen.

I thanked him as he set the items down on the coffee table. He kissed my forehead then Abby's, and then he started dialing his cell phone.

I took the medicine as he began pacing, left to right, right to left. I heard him telling the person on the other line about us being followed home from the mall as he paced.

I noticed that he pinched the bridge of his nose several times, and his hand was constantly in his hair, pulling and tugging.

I assumed the person was asking him questions because he kept nodding or shaking his head as he was speaking. I laughed silently at him nodding to someone who couldn't see him.

After he hung up he came over to me and sat next to me on the couch.

"That was your dad. He'd asked me to call him if anything happened." I nodded and thanked him for taking care of that for me.

"Bella, did you notice anyone… suspicious while you guys were at the mall?" He asked me. I thought back to everything that had happened during the day. There was only one, well, two instances that came to mind.

"I didn't actually see anyone," I started, "While we were eating lunch I got this creepy feeling. I didn't think anything of it, but then I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I saw it twice, but both times I looked, there was nothing there." I said.

The more I told him, the sillier it all sounded. Seriously, here I was, freaking out because of a flash of red. Get a grip Bella, I scolded myself.

"Did anyone else see anything?" Edward asked as he held his hands out, asking to hold Abby. I handed Abby over to him as I answered.

"I didn't say anything to anyone else. I didn't think it was a big deal." I told him quietly. He sighed as he stared down at Abby.

"If you notice it, then it's important." He told me.

"Does she need to eat?" Edward asked, motioning to Abby, who was chewing on her drool-covered fist.

"No, it hasn't been that long since she last ate. I think she's teething." I told him after I swallowed the pills. I watched Edward as he gently removed her hand and peeked into her mouth.

"It looks like it." He agreed. "Has she been fussy?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"It doesn't look like the tooth is trying to push through the gums yet, so she will probably get fussy when that happens." He told me and I nodded. He came over and sat down on the couch next to me.

When I turned to look at him, I was shocked to see the emotions swirling in his green eyes. It was the same they had looked the day he kissed me, in Abby's nursery.

He shook his head slightly, and his eyes cleared. I wondered, silently, why he was fighting this. That kiss was amazing, well, for me.

"Because, I don't want to scare you." Edward said quietly. SHIT! I clapped my hand over my mouth, realizing that I had verbalized my question.

"And you're right, it was amazing." He whispered. DOUBLE SHIT! Wait, he said the kiss was amazing for him too? I couldn't fight the huge smile that graced my face when my brain processed this tidbit. To be truthful, I didn't want to fight it.

"What is it that you think will scare me?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted the answer. Did he have some super-secret identity, or a shady past? What could make him this worried? The longer he took to answer, the crazier my theories got.

Radio-active spiders? Kryptonite? The Mob?

"My feelings, Bella. That's what I'm worried about." I looked up at him in confusion. There was only one emotion in his eyes, and the strength of it knocked the breath out of me.

"I feel very… deeply … about you, and Abby," He paused and looked up at me. "Bella, will you go out to dinner with me?" He asked nervously.

"I would love to." I told him, blushing. "On one condition." He looked up at me, worriedly, but remained quiet, waiting to hear my requirement.

"Abby has to come with us. She is my daughter; therefore she is a part of this deal. If you can't accept that now, then there's no point in taking this any further." I knew Edward wouldn't disagree.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward laughed lightly as he looked down at my Abby bug. Abby squealed delightedly, and I couldn't help but agree with her.

I was startled by a knock on the door and as Edward got up to answer the door, I noticed that Abby was only wearing one sock. In the chaos of today, we had lost a sock. Oh well, that wasn't anything new, the dryer was constantly eating them.

Edward returned with everyone trailing behind him. Everyone being Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. Edward was talking to Emmett and Jasper.

"Charlie is working on something on his end." Edward was telling them.

"We are working on more video surveillance for the outside of the building." Emmett replied. Edward nodded and turned to the rest of the girls.

"Did you guys see anything or anyone suspicious while you were out shopping?" He asked them. They all shook their heads.

"Is there anything that happened that sticks out in your mind?" He asked. Alice and Rose shook their heads, but Esme paused. Edward picked up on her pause immediately.

"What is it Mom?" He asked gently.

"While you guys were in…" She paused, not wanting to embarrass me, "the last store, I was sitting on a bench feeding Abby her bottle. A woman sat down next to me and talked to me about Abby. She was very nice, but there was something about her eyes." She said, and it seemed as if she was still searching her mind, for what else it was she wanted to say.

"There was something IN her eyes. It made me feel, cold. Bitter, freezing cold." She said, shivering. The guys talked some more as us girls conversed about lighter, happier topics.

We were interrupted by another knock on the door. Edward answered it and returned, this time, with my father behind him. Dad shook hands with the guys and took Abby from Edward, hugging her tightly and kissing her fuzzy little head.

He came over to me and hugged me as tightly as he could with one arm. I hugged him back and he handed Abby to me, then he went back over to the guys. I again noticed Abby's missing sock, and felt her foot. It was a little chilly and I remembered that all of Abby's bags were still in Esme's SUV. I would need to go back to the apartment to get her a new pair of socks.

I walked back over to where all of the men were crowded and asked Edward if he would hold Abby so that I could get her new socks. He frowned at Abby's tiny, bare foot and covered it with his hand. He rubbed it gently, trying to warm it up.

I kissed her head and left his apartment. I hurried back to our apartment and pulled the key out of my jeans. I unlocked the door and rushed to Abby's room.

I grabbed a pair of socks and rushed back out into the hallway. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed several bottles and the container of formula.

I locked the door after I shut it and headed back to Edward's place. Edward took the socks from me and easily removed her remaining sock, and covered both of her feet with the new socks.

I took the old sock and sat back down on the couch with Esme. She was watching Edward as he gently rocked in place while holding Abby. I couldn't help but feel a swell of hope, that maybe, just maybe, Edward could care about us.

The guys continued discussing their plans and the night ended uneventfully. Edward and I agreed on a day for our date, and Abby and I headed back to our apartment. She had been asleep for a while, so I took her and laid her in her crib. I got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next several days passed uneventfully, and Edward would be knocking on the door shortly, for our date. I added the rest of our things to Abby's diaper bag and set it by the door. I was just heading back for Abby when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Edward waiting, with flowers in one hand and a stuffed ladybug in the other. I invited him in and he handed me the presents. The flowers were beautiful and I recognized them as ruffled tulips. I had recalled seeing them before on the cover of a book about vampires.

"Thank you Edward, they're beautiful." I told him. He followed me as I put the flowers in water, then back into the living room. I squatted on the floor where Abby was playing and put the ladybug in front of her.

She was doing some tummy-time and babbled happily when she saw the ladybug. She kicked her legs excitedly as I moved it closer to her.

"It looks like we both like your gifts." I said blushing. I didn't like to get gifts, even for my birthday. I really enjoyed giving them though.

"C'mon Abby-bug," I said as I picked her up from her play mat, "We have a date!" Edward laughed and picked up the diaper bag. I buckled Abby in her car seat but stopped when we reached the door.

"We have two choices. We can take my car, or we can move Abby's car seat base to your car. Which would you prefer?" I asked Edward.

"Well, there is really only one option." He said, motioning for me to exit the apartment. I turned around once I was in the hallway and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Where we are going is a surprise, therefore, I have to drive. So, we'll take my car." He said, smiling at his reasoning. I smiled back at him, not wanting to burst his 'genius bubble' by telling him he could drive my car.

We rode the elevator down and I led him to my car so that we could get the car seat base out. I turned to hand Edward Abby's carrier so that I could get the base out, but he wasn't there. I turned back toward the car and there he was. He had to bend over quite a bit to unfasten the LATCH.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward had a very nice hind end. I moved a little so that I could get a better view, then blushed brightly at the realization that I was being a bit of a perv. I turned away from Edward to prevent myself from ogling him further.

I turned back around once I heard the car door shut, and followed him over to his car, only to have to turn my back to him once again, though I may have taken a quick peek first.

He called me over, informing me that he had the base installed. I handed Edward Abby's carrier and checked to make sure that it was installed properly. It wasn't that I didn't trust him; it was about my Abby's safety. It was perfect, and he smirked at me as I turned to him and stuck my hand out for Abby.

I got her seat snapped into its base and shut the door. I was surprised to see that Edward was still standing outside the car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I blushed and thanked him as I climbed in his car. He walked around the car quickly, climbed in, and started the car.

He turned his radio off so that we could hear Abby babbling in the backseat. He closed his eyes and sighed, as a beautiful smile lit his face. I watched as he sat there for a moment, looking completely at peace.

He snapped out of his reverie when Abby let out a delighted squeal. I laughed at her wonderful happy noises.

"So, did you enjoy the view earlier?" He asked me, smiling playfully.

"A little." I lied, badly. He raised his eyebrows at me, silently calling me on my fib. I laughed in response as he drove toward our unknown destination. He parked in the parking lot of _Ray's Boathouse,_ and opened the door for me. He got Abby out as I pulled the diaper bag out of the back seat.

"Two and a half," he told the hostess, "under Cullen." The hostess led us to a table and set down the car seat stand. Edward motioned for me to sit down before he placed Abby's seat in the stand.

We ordered our drinks and meals when the waiter arrived and I listened as Edward talked about why he became a pediatrician. When I had asked that question, I wasn't prepared for his answer.

"I knew that I wanted to be a doctor since I was very small. My dad is a doctor and I always looked up to him. I wanted to be just like him. I've always enjoyed kids. I think that if I could have, I would have started having children immediately once I finished high school, had I been married. I knew, even though I was going to be a doctor, that the most important job in my entire life would be my job as a husband and father." He said, and the sincerity in his voice was palpable.

I wiped away the lone tear that had made its way down my cheek. Our waiter arrived with our food, so we ate and the conversation turned less serious. Abby played quietly with her toys. Edward paid the tab when we were done and picked up Abby's carrier. I grabbed the diaper bag and followed him out to the car.

Edward again held my door open for me once Abby was loaded into the car. Only this time, once he had started the car, he gently grasped my hand with his.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Bella." He said as he traced invisible patterns on my hand.

"I did too Edward." I said, honestly.

"Would you be willing to go out with me again?" He asked nervously.

"I would enjoy that. Same rules apply though." We both laughed, knowing that that wouldn't change a thing. Before I knew it, we had pulled into the parking lot and Edward was climbing out. I grabbed the diaper bag as Edward pulled out Abby's car seat and unlatched the base.

"I'll just take it upstairs with me instead of loading it back into my car tonight." I told him as he headed towards my car.

"Nonsense. I took it out, now I'm putting it back in." He said. I pulled the keys out of the diaper bag and hit the unlock button. He had me take Abby's carrier since it was more difficult to fasten the LATCH than to unfasten it.

As I got next to the car, I noticed a large manila envelope under the wiper blade. I pulled it out and shoved it into the diaper bag so it would be out of the way.

Edward shut the door and took the carrier from me. I hit the lock button as he led me back into the building. We rode the elevator up to our floor and I unlocked the door. He followed me inside, and set down the carrier so that he could take Abby out.

He looked between Abby's play mat and me, silently asking for permission to go play with Abby. I smiled and nodded as I sat down on the couch with the manila envelope. I watched Edward set Abby down for some more tummy-time, and lay down on his stomach in front of her. It was so cute.

"What's that?" Edward asked from the floor.

"I don't know, it was on my car. I found it when we got back from dinner." Edward was instantly next to me on the couch. He gently opened the envelope and I noticed that he was careful not to handle it too much. He dumped the contents out on my coffee table.

The first item I saw made my blood run cold. The second was a sheet of paper. Edward used his car key to open the paper.

**IT WAS SO EASY TO GET THIS OFF OF HER. IT WILL BE EVEN EASIER TO GET BOTH OF YOU. THE ONLY THING THAT WILL BRING YOU SAFETY IS DEATH.**

I looked back at the item that had been in the envelope. It was something that I used to think was absolutely adorable, but in this moment, I couldn't stand the sight of it.

I shot up off the couch and ran to the bathroom, where I immediately lost the wonderful meal Edward had just bought for me.

I wiped my face, brushed my teeth, and went back into the living room. Edward had placed the item in a _Ziploc_ bag and had was holding Abby, feeding her. I thanked him and sat down next to him.

I watched Abby eat, contentedly in his arms before I turned my attention back to the item in the baggie.

Abby's missing sock.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun (Imagine creepy music. You can even throw in an Aro laugh (from New Moon). Who else got a kick out of that part?)**

**Link for the restaurant:**

**http://www(dot)rays(dot)com/cafe**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing, but this is my sandbox. You don't have to like what I build, and if you stomp on my sandcastle, I'll just build another one. **

**Anyways, my apologies for taking so long with this update. We just had our first test, as well as lab validations, and clinicals have started, so I am a busy beaver! I promise I won't forget to update, they just may not be as often as they have been! **

**Please be patient with me, because, no matter what, school comes first! : )**

"Bella? Bella?" Someone was calling me, but their voice sounded distorted. It was like I had fallen down a well and this person was at the top hollering down at me. I wanted to yell "Lassie! Timmy's fallen down the well!" Only it wasn't Timmy at the bottom.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH." Now wait a minute. I'm the one down the well, why is someone else crying. Wait, that's Abby's cry. Abby! SOCK!

I shot up from my laying position. Well, I tried, only to lay back down when my brain felt like it was being submerged in acid. I slowly opened one eye to see Edward looking down at me worriedly.

"Bella?" Edward began. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me to sit up, much slower this time.

Edward handed me a glass of water with one hand as he fed Abby with his other.

"Do you pass out very often, Bella?" Edward asked as I placed the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Sort of." I said. Edward watched me, patiently waiting for a clarification.

"I always pass out if I smell or see blood. I've never passed out without having been bleeding first." I explained. He nodded his understanding and his gaze returned to Abby. He was quietly humming the most beautiful melody.

I closed my eyes and laid back against the back of the couch, listening to Edward hum. Every so often I would hear Abby sucking greedily on her bottle.

"What's that you're humming?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Hmmm?" He responded.

"What song is that?" I clarified.

"Oh, it's just something I came up with." He said nonchalantly. He wrote that? Wow, it was amazing.

"That was beautiful." I told him honestly.

"Thank you." He blushed, watching Abby more intently than before, and I wondered if there was any inspiration behind the piece. I closed my eyes, hoping he would continue humming, but he didn't.

"We need to call your dad." Edward said after several minutes of silence. I nodded my head not opening my eyes to see if he saw or not.

"I don't like that this person knows where you live, but I very strongly doubt that someone could get in here without permission." Edward said, and I re-opened my eyes.

"Me either," I agreed. "But I feel safe here, and I like it here." I said, blushing as I silently added that I liked him too.

"I'm glad you like it here, because I don't know what I would do if you and Abby left." He said gingerly kissing Abby's forehead. Edward remained silent so I shut my eyes again.

After a few moments, I felt Edward stand up from the couch and heard him leave the room. He returned a few minutes later, and I could hear the familiar hum of the baby monitor.

"Thank you for taking care of Abby for me." I told him as he returned to his seat on the couch, next to me.

"I like taking care of Abby." He said, smiling. I smiled in return.

"I'm sorry our date had such a shitty ending." I said, sadly. Edward looked up at me with a confused expression before understanding showed on his face.

"It wasn't a shitty ending, because it hasn't ended yet. There was just a speed bump in the road." He said, pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He held me tightly and before I knew it, I was crying softly.

Edward moved his arm so that it was no longer around me, and I started to stand so that I could go cry in my room and let him leave like I figured he wanted to.

I was startled to see him kneeling in front of me on the floor. His hand gently lifted my chin and he stared into my eyes.

"Bella. I will never let anyone hurt you or Abby. I will protect you both, with everything that I am." He said softly, yet I could hear the defensive tone in his voice. I smiled slightly as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

He hugged me tightly as I cried into his shoulder. The tears were a mix of happy and sad. Happy because Edward cared about us, sad because I knew it would come crashing down on us.

Edward kept his arms around me as he maneuvered himself back onto the couch, then he pulled me onto his lap.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." I said when I had finally stopped crying. Edward was silent. The silence dragged on, so I looked up to see if Edward had fallen asleep. I was shocked to see Edward's eyes open. Though I was more shocked by the torn expression on his face.

His expression changed quickly to one of sadness before he cleared all emotion from his face.

"You are very welcome Bella." He said, and his voice carried a detached tone. He laid my head back down on his chest and began humming the song he had for Abby.

I somewhat remember feeling like I was floating and then being laid down somewhere. It was quiet for a few moments before I faintly heard a radio-like hum.

"Sleep well, my Bella." A velvet-like voice said before I felt smooth lips against my forehead. My forehead tingled slightly until sleep took over.

I was very comfy in my bed when the shrill sound of my cell phone rang through the previously quiet apartment. I jumped out of bed to grab it and discovered that I was still in my clothes from the night before. From our date with Edward.

I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Hey Bells. I just talked to Edward. I'll be over in a few minutes to pick up the envelope, note, and sock." He said, skipping pleasantries.

"Okay dad. I'll see you in a few." I replied then disconnected. Looking down at the coffee table, I noticed that it was much different than it had been last night.

Edward had cleaned up Abby's used bottle and the water glass I had used. He had also placed the envelope and its contents into a large plastic Ziploc bag. I thought about how I had slept with my clothes on and realized that Edward must have carried me to bed also.

I was still thinking about how wonderful Edward was when there was a knock on the door. I answered it quickly, finding my dad on the other side. I moved to let him in, and hugged him once the door was closed.

"So Edward said you found this envelope under your windshield wiper?" Dad clarified.

"Yes, we had just gotten back from the restaurant and Edward was putting the car seat base back into my car. I found it on the windshield and didn't even think anything of it. I put it in the diaper bag because my hands were full and I opened it once we got back up here." I told him.

He scowled when I told him I put the envelope into the diaper bag and brought it upstairs with us.

"Okay, if you ever get anything suspicious, I want you to bring it right to security, if you are here. Otherwise, leave it where it is and call me." He reprimanded. I nodded in understanding and agreement. I watched as he picked up the bag and studied it.

"Edward bagged it all up like that." I informed him proudly. Dad nodded his head, but his eyes never wavered from the bag and its contents.

"I need to take this down to the station." Dad said, holding up the bag. "Please be careful Bella."

"I will dad." I told him as I hugged him again, a little more tightly this time. His return hug was also stronger.

"I'm going to have the guys step up their routes near here, and talk to Emmett and Jasper about the security here. Edward said that whoever put this on your car, managed to stay out of the surveillance video." Dad informed me sourly before he closed the door tightly.

"Lock it." I heard him call from the hallway. I laughed as I locked the door and went into the kitchen to start some coffee. I noticed that not only had Edward cleaned up the living room, but he had actually washed the bottle and glass.

I made a mental note to make dinner tonight extra special. I knew that Edward was working a day shift today, so he would be here around seven. I got out my laptop and turned it on. While it was booting up, I poured myself some coffee.

I sat down at the table with my steaming mug and went through the last chapter I had written. It always helped to remember exactly what was happening with the characters when I left them last.

It also allowed me to edit what had previously been written. I had found several errors that were just plain embarrassing, but that's what happens when you get distracted.

Having finished the last chapter, I got started where I left off.

_She ran as fast as she could. She didn't dare look back because she knew what she would see. He would be right behind her, and gaining ground. _

_Her heart thudded forcefully in her chest, both from exertion and fear. Exertion from running, and fear because she knew this was the end. She was going to die, and it was going to be painful._

_She could hear him laughing menacingly. He didn't even sound winded. It was like he was letting her run, just because he enjoyed the chase. The laughing abruptly stopped, but that wasn't comforting to her. It just meant she didn't know where he was._

_She chanced a glance behind her. Nothing. She whipped her head back so she could see where she was running. There he was, standing twenty feet in front of her. She skidded to a halt and turned to run away from him. _

_He barked a laugh from right behind her, and then his arms were around her tightly. Too tight. She couldn't move._

Abby's cry startled me out of my story, and my heart beat wildly in response. I laughed at myself as I grabbed a bottle and prepared it.

I was amazed to find Abby in her pajamas. When she had fallen asleep while eating in Edward's arms last night, she had been dressed. He must have changed her when he brought her back to her room. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of Edward taking such good care of my Abby bug.

Our day was filled with bottles, naps, diapers, playing, and writing. We fell asleep easily, and slept dreamlessly.

**AN: So there you have it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing, but I do OWE you guys an apology for taking so long with this update. So, I'm sorry. I will warn you that it will happen again. I don't know when the next update will be as clinicals have started.**

**Anyways, my bestie gave me some **_**New Moon**_** chocolates for V-day. I almost hit my husband when he ate one of the Edward ones. He could have eaten a Jacob, or Bella, but no, he has to eat Edward. Ugh, men.**

Edward, Abby, and I had spent every evening together since that first date and it had been two weeks since I had received the manila envelope. I hadn't received any phone calls, or envelopes, and I had also not had the creepy feeling that I was being watched.

It was getting more and more difficult for us to part ways at the end of the evening as our kisses had become quite heated and passionate.

Abby and I had gone on three more dates with Edward, which had all ended better than the first. Edward and I were going on a date tonight, without Abby.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Abby was going to be staying with Rosalie and Emmett. They had been trying for children and were finding conception to be difficult, so Rosalie visited our apartment quite often.

We were currently at Edward's office for Abby's six-month well-baby check up. We didn't technically need to come in since Edward saw her pretty much every day, but we needed to make sure her medical records were up to date.

"Abby." A nurse called from the doorway. I immediately noticed that this nurse was different than the ones I had previously seen.

"Hello Bella." She said once I was near. I smiled brightly at her sincere tone and walked through the door she was holding open for me.

"I'm Angela." She said as she led me to the exam room.

"Remove everything but her diaper and then bring her out here and we'll weigh her." Angela said, pointing me toward our room. I laid Abby down on the table and quickly removed her clothes.

I walked out and set her on the scale that Angela was next to.

"15 pounds, 9 ounces." Angela read as she wrote on Abby's chart. I followed Angela back into our exam room and laid Abby on the exam table. Angela measured Abby's length and head circumference. She wrote them on the chart as I wrapped Abby up in a blanket to keep her warm.

"Abby sure is a beauty." Angela said as she set the chart out for Edward. "Edward will be here in a few minutes." She said before shutting the door. I grabbed one of Abby's books out of the diaper bag and began reading to her.

_What good is a moose? Agate thinks to himself, as he mopes at the edge of a lake. He looks like a tinker toy project gone wrong, he feels like a big brown mistake. _

_He thinks of his friends as sparkling gems, beautiful, talented, bright. Oh, how he'd like to shine like them. Agate sighs. It just isn't right._

_A major star in the film Peter Pan, this guy is famous for smiles. Agate's lopsided grin could scarcely compare with Garnet the crocodile's._

_With a built-in squirt gun for spraying her back and gigantic fans for ears, five-ton Amethyst always stays cool. She'll live 80 tremendous years._

_The sea provides his sushi bar, his drinking water, too. Aquamarine surfs and dives, enjoying his ocean view._

_What good is a moose? Compared to such gems, Agate feels like a nondescript rock. Too big, with loose lips and knobbly knees, each leg like rocks in a sock._

_Diamond reaches food that no one else can. He sees for miles, he's so tall. With his long, long legs, he can run really fast. Agate feels awkward and small._

I stopped reading when I heard a knock on the door. I put the book back into the diaper bag as Edward walked into the room.

"Hey there Gabby Abby." Edward cooed as Abby started babbling, and he rushed over to pick her up. Her tooth was just starting to break through and she gave him a beautiful, toothless smile as drool dripped down her chin.

Edward laughed as he gently wiped the drool away with his finger. I watched as he wiped his fingers off on his pants. He didn't even bat an eyelash at just having wiped baby drool on his expensive dress pants. I smiled internally at how much he acted like a father for Abby.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked, breaking me from my rumination. Oops, I guess my smile wasn't internal.

"You're so cute with her." I told him. He simply smiled in response then began his examination.

When he was finished, he told me that she looked great and her development was right on track. I pulled her clothes out of the diaper bag to get her redressed, but Edward took the clothes from me and easily dressed Abby.

He was so wonderful with her and she cooed at him, happily. I knew as I watched them that I was falling in love.

Edward reminded me of our date as he escorted us out to the car. Like I would forget, I scoffed to myself.

The drive back to the apartment was quick, but Abby still fell asleep. I quietly removed her car seat from the base and carried her inside. I rode the elevator up and set Abby's carrier down in the living room, next to the couch and picked up my laptop to do some work.

I decided to check my email before working on my story. I deleted all of the junk mail, and replied to my mother. I laughed at how she sent me an email instead of just calling or coming over.

I was just about to close my web browser when a new email popped into my box. I checked the little box next to it to delete it since I didn't know the sender, but then I saw the subject: Bella and Abby.

I hesitantly clicked on the email, and was happy I wasn't holding anything when I saw the contents of the message.

It simply said:

**We're coming for you.**

Attached below the message was a picture. It was a picture of Abby, Edward and I outside of his office, just today. I checked the date on the picture to confirm that it had been taken today. I knew that dates on cameras could be changed, so I looked at what I was wearing in the picture.

It was the very same outfit that I had worn to Abby's appointment today.

**AN: The excerpt that Bella reads is from one of my favorite books to read to my son. It's called **_**Agate.**_** It's a great book that talks about how it doesn't matter that you are different, you are still special in your own way. Great message for children. Here's the link for the website:**

**http://www(dot)agatethemoose(dot)com/**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I still don't own anything. And to my lovelies: thank you to everyone who has read, is following, has fave'd, rec'd, and reviewed LJ. **

**Holy Vampires Batman…LJ has over100 reviews! You guys rock!**

I called Edward at work and he immediately knew something was wrong. He said he was cancelling his appointments and would be leaving work within five minutes.

By the time he arrived, I was hyperventilating. He pulled me against his chest and told me to breathe with him. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on the rise and fall of his chest and mimic his breathing.

I was completely calm after a few minutes, but couldn't release my hold on Edward. I buried my face in his chest as silent tears trailed down my cheeks.

He held me tightly and softly hummed a beautiful melody. The tears didn't last very long, but still we held each other.

I was startled by a loud banging on the door, and Edward kissed me softly on the forehead before going to answer the door. I followed him and was surprised to see my dad on the other side.

Standing behind him were all of the Cullens, as well as the Whitlocks. Everyone pushed past us and into the apartment.

The congregation was anything but quiet, rousing Abby from her nap. I picked her up quickly and shushed her cries as I walked back to her room to change her diaper.

I felt rather than heard Edward come up behind me, but he surprised me when he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head in my neck. I squirmed a little as his nose tickled me and Abby tried squirming out from under my hands.

Edward's hands left my waist and he stood behind me with an arm on each side of me, and helped me change Abby. You would think that having four hands working on such a small target would have been chaos, but Edward and I worked together perfectly.

It was like we knew exactly what the other was going to do and we acted accordingly. I picked Abby up when we were finished, and Edward wrapped his arms around us, turning me slightly towards him so that we were almost chest to chest.

He sighed contentedly as he kissed Abby's forehead and then mine before leading us back out to the living room.

Dad, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were all smashed together trying to see the email on my laptop at the same time. I noticed that several times they would look between the email and me and I was guessing they were comparing my current clothing to my clothing in the picture.

I knew they would come up with the same conclusion I had. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't, the clothing was the same.

I didn't want to listen to them discuss what was going on. I was so tired of the waiting, guessing, and stress of the situation. I had been having nightmares off and on since the beginning, though they seemed to intensify when I got contacted by them. Whoever they were.

I asked Edward if he minded if us girls went to his place so that the guys could discuss the recent happenings.

"You don't even need to ask Bella." Edward laughed after I asked him. I grabbed some essentials for Abby and motioned for the girls to follow me, which they gladly did.

I opened Edward's door and ushered everyone in. Rosalie asked to hold Abby, so I handed her over. While Rose played with Abby, I set Abby's bottles and formula in the kitchen and placed her extra diapers and clothes on the coffee table.

I handed Rose a few toys and watched as Rose's face lit up in response to Abby. I hoped she and Emmett conceived soon. I knew she would make a wonderful mother.

Alice told us about a new spa that opened that had a nanny on staff.

"We need to get massages, and manicures, and pedicures, and maybe a wrap or mud bath. I've heard the nanny is wonderful, as well as the spa staff. And they even offer several dermatology procedures." Alice exclaimed, gasping in a huge breath when she finished speaking.

We all laughed and I silently wondered if she'd had an IV of energy drinks before coming over.

Emmett came crashing into the apartment then, scaring Abby. He ran over to her when she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Abba-Dabba-Doo." He cooed, taking her from Rose and rocking her gently. She cried for a few more moments before quieting down.

Edward came up to me and motioned for me to follow him down the hallway. I looked at Rose, checking to make sure she was okay with Abby. She nodded silently, so I followed Edward.

He led me to his bedroom and sat down on the edge. I stopped halfway between the doorway and the bed and watched him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

After a few moments, he noticed that I was standing in the middle of the room and patted the bed next to him. I slowly sat down next to him and he pulled me into a firm hug.

"I'm so scared Bella." He admitted quietly.

"Me too." I agreed as I hugged him tightly. We continued hugging, silently for several minutes.

"We're going to beef up security here, just to be safe, and I am giving you a second cell phone." He paused, knowing I would protest, though he held his hand up to stop me from speaking.

"Please, just listen." Edward begged. I nodded.

"It is a special phone. It only calls 9-1-1. I guess you could say that it's more like a panic button than a cell phone. It is very small, and you wouldn't know that it's a phone just by looking at it." He said as he pulled out a small oval device.

"I want you to keep this with you at all times. This button here will connect you to 9-1-1. It's just like a cell phone and when your call can tell them where you are at." He said, pointing out the button. I watched as he clipped a lanyard to it.

"You can wear it around your neck, or keep it in your pocket." He said as he handed it back to me.

"I just hope you never need it." He whispered. He turned his head away from me and held his face in his hands. When he turned back to me I could see traces of moisture on his cheeks.

I wiped away the remaining wetness and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Edward." I said before kissing him again.

"You're welcome, love." He said. "We are the only ones who know you have it. Not even the security here knows." I nodded in understanding.

He helped me stand up and led me back out into the living room.

**AN: I know, nothing exciting, but not every chapter should have you biting your nails! : )**

**To be honest, I didn't even know that 'special 9-1-1 cell phones' existed. I made it up for the story, and then decided to 'google it.' (I just love google!) Lo and behold, there they were! Here's a link if anyone is interested:**

**http://www(dot)911phone(dot)net/**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of your support. I hope you like the chapter!**

**My beta for KOTS is awesome and has begun posting her story; you should all go check it out because it's the shit. **

**It's called **_**Moth to a Flame. **_**Here's the link:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5717921/1/Moth_to_a_Flame**

After much urging from the rest of the group, Edward and I agreed to go on our 'alone date,' despite the email I had received. And I was even more nervous now than I had been before I read the email.

I knew that Abby would be safe with Emmett and Rose, but that didn't make me worry any less. This would really be the first time I had been away from Abby since Jessica was killed. Prior to that, the only time Abby and I weren't together was at night when Jessica was off.

"She'll be fine, love," Edward assured me as he led me away from Rose and Emmett's apartment. Away from Abby.

"We can call and check on her as soon as we get to the car," he promised and I nodded in agreement. He opened the passenger door for me and then handed me his cell phone. It was already dialing Rose.

Rose assured me that they were doing wonderfully and not to worry. She promised she would call if they needed anything. I hung up feeling better, but still worried just a little.

Edward smiled at me knowingly when he helped me out of the car.

"We can call them whenever you need to," he reminded me as we walked toward the entrance. The restaurant was called _Joeys_. I had heard great things about it, but had never ventured inside.

We followed the hostess to a quiet booth in the back and Edward slid into the booth next to me. I smiled up at him as he handed me my menu and he winked in return. I felt a rise in my body temperature from him winking at me and I knew I was blushing.

I could hear Edward chuckle as I looked down at my menu to try and hide my reddened face.

"Hi. My name is Bree and I'll be your waitress this evening." A young girl said, with her pen poised above her notepad, ready to write.

"Can I get you something to drink or an appetizer?" She asked politely. I was impressed with the fact that she spoke to both of us, instead of just concentrating on Edward.

We both ordered some iced tea and the waitress happily left to fill our request.

When she returned with our drinks, we ordered our meals. I ordered the _Cranberry Almond Salmon _and Edward ordered the _New York. _Our food arrived quickly and we enjoyed our meal immensely.

We shared our meals with each other as well as the dessert Edward ordered for us. _Molten Lava Chocolate Soufflé._ It was heavenly.

Edward paid the tab and escorted me back to the car. He stopped when we reached the passenger door. He stood completely still for a moment before he turned to face me. He took a deep breath and I watched as his eyes slowly left mine and traveled down my face.

They stopped when they reached my lips. _Do it Edward._ My brain was chanting. _Do it! Do it! Do it! _I mentally stomped my foot to quiet my brain.

Very slowly Edward moved toward me and since it was a small distance he closed it quickly. His hand came up to my face and he gently swept my hair away from my face. I could feel a tingle coming from where Edward was touching me.

The tingle wasn't unpleasant, like when your foot falls asleep. In fact, it was very pleasant. It was more like it was a humming of energy, the destination being my… um, you know where.

I closed my eyes and leaned my face toward Edward's hand. He cupped my face and tilted my head backwards slightly. I parted my lips slightly in anticipation of kissing Edward.

His lips against mine were very soft at first, just barely brushing mine. It was like I flipped a switch when I swept my tongue out and grazed his bottom lip with it. All softness left the kiss as it turned passionate.

My back was suddenly against the side of Edward's car, and Edward's tongue was in my mouth. As Edward's tongue probed my mouth, I couldn't help but wonder what his tongue would feel like elsewhere.

Before I realized what was happening, my legs were wrapped around Edward's waist and he was grinding his arousal into me.

"Edward," I moaned. Edward instantly froze. He backed away from the car and set me down gently. Tears instantly filled my eyes at his rejection. I turned to head back into the restaurant to call a cab.

I tried to stop the tears, but they kept coming. So I tried to wipe them away as soon as they made their descent, only to have them replaced by new ones.

I had almost made it to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt the tingle I had felt earlier, so I knew the hand belonged to Edward. I stopped, but I couldn't turn around. I couldn't see the disgust in his eyes.

"Bella?" He questioned. "Where are you going?" I still couldn't stop the tears, so I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry." He began. Not as sorry as I am, I thought as a new torrent of tears started.

"I didn't mean to be so forward, but I can't resist you Bella. Just looking at you drives me crazy with want. Feeding you that soufflé made it worse. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I'm so sorry." He said. Wait, if he couldn't resist me, then how did he?

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Edward asked, and I finally turned to look at him.

When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see disgust, I saw despair. I couldn't remain silent anymore.

"Yes, please take me home," I responded quietly. We walked to his car in silence. He opened the passenger door for me, and shut the door once I was inside. He didn't start the car when he got in, he instead turned towards me.

"Why?" I asked. He looked down at his lap and I could see him clenching his hands tightly.

"I told you Bella, I can't resist you. It's like there is an outside force pulling me to you." He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"No Edward, why did you stop?" I clarified. He looked taken aback at my question, and he shook his head slightly.

"Could you-" he cleared his throat, "could you repeat that?"

"Why did you stop, Edward?" I demanded. He looked up at me and I saw the anguish in his eyes diminish slightly.

"Bella, I feel very deeply about you, very passionate about you. I took things too far tonight. We were in the parking lot of a restaurant. I had you up against my car for crying out loud." His eyes were closed and he was pulling at his hair as he finished and took a deep breath.

"Edward?" I whispered. Nothing.

"Edward?" I tried a little louder and still got the same response.

"Edward!" I nearly yelled. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I didn't want you to stop." I whispered.

**AN: Wow, that so wasn't the plan for their date, but I guess it's what they wanted to have happen. Like? Dislike?**

**Restaurant website:**

**http://www(dot)joeysmedgrill(dot)com/home**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing, but I have discovered that men's shaving cream works better than women's… So I stole my hubby's! : )**

**Also, sorry for the delay, I had an unpleasant visitor known as writer's block.**

**Get out your glasses and sugar for there may be a lemon! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

There was an uncomfortable silence between us the entire ride back to the apartment building, and I couldn't help but feel like I had divulged too much.

The silence continued during our ascent in the elevator. It finally ended when we arrived at the door to Emmett and Rose's. Edward spoke to Emmett when he answered the door, then they disappeared down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Rose whispered as she handed a sleeping Abby over. I gazed at Abby's sleeping form, her mouth forming a small "O." I sat down on the couch and Rose sat next to me.

"I think I was to forward with Edward after dinner. I think I scared him off," I admitted my voice barely above a whisper. I hoped she hadn't heard me. Unfortunately, she had.

"Why do you think that?" She questioned. She placed her hand on my knee and rubbed it soothingly.

I quickly explained the events that had transpired in the parking lot, and then Edward's car. I made sure to include the time frame that I was now referring to as 'The Awkward Silence.'

Rose sat quietly as she thought. Abby sighed contentedly, causing us to laugh.

"I bet you he thinks he screwed up his chance with you," she said after a few more minutes.

_Why would he think that? I told him I didn't want him to stop!_ My inner monologue screeched. Evidently Rose heard my thoughts loud and clear.

"He probably thinks you told him that so that he wouldn't feel so awful about 'taking advantage' of you," she replied making air quotes and rolling her eyes.

I thanked Rose and asked her to pass on my thanks to Emmett. Rose told me that Abby had eaten about an hour prior to our arrival. I picked up Abby's bag and Rose escorted me out the door.

The elevator dinged loudly when it arrived and I climbed in, thankful that the noise hadn't woken Abby. When the doors slid shut, I wiped away the single tear that rolled down my cheek and shut my eyes.

I reopened my eyes when the elevator dinged, and was shocked to see Edward standing outside of the elevator. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

He backed up so that I could exit the elevator.

"I need to put her to bed," I said coldly as I headed toward the door to my apartment. I could hear that he was not following me.

"You can come in," I told him once I had opened the door. I left it open, set Abby's bag down on the couch, and took Abby to her room. I scowled at the fact that Edward had picked out the nursery furniture when I walked into her room.

I sat down in the rocking chair and sang to Abby. Edward could wait.

_When the sun is sinking in Wyoming  
When the twilight shadows start to fall  
In my dreams I can hear a melody  
In my heart there's a tender memory_

By the cabin door, I see my father  
With a little baby on his knee  
Then comes back that Wyoming lullaby  
Father used to sing to me

When night is near  
That song I hear

Go to sleep my baby, close your pretty eyes  
Angels up above you, watching you dear from the skies  
Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep  
Time for little children like you dear to go to sleep  
That's a Wyoming lullaby

Go to sleep my baby (sleep my baby), close your pretty eyes (close your eyes)  
Angels up above you. Watching you dear from the skies  
Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep  
Time for little children like you dear to go to sleep  
Time to go to sleep.

I kissed Abby's forehead and breathed in her scent before laying her down in her crib.

"I love you Abby-bug," I whispered after kissing her head once more. I wiped away a few tears that had leaked out and shut the door.

I picked up the baby monitor from my room on the way back out to the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch and his knee was bouncing nervously. He looked up quickly when the floor creaked beneath my feet.

I sat down in a chair across from him and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I thought I had crossed a line, gone too far. I thought you said… what you said, to make me feel better." He rambled.

"Rose and Emmett made me see that I was acting stupid, which I was by the way, and that the way I acted in the car was thoughtless and idiotic. So I'm sorry, for all of it. Well, to be honest I'm not sorry about the kiss in the parking lot." He blushed when he finished.

"Okay, if we are going to continue with… this," I said, gesturing between us, "you need to understand a few things. One, I will stop you if I want you to stop. Two, I will always be honest with you; I won't 'lie to make you feel better.' And three, if something is bothering you, I expect you to tell me, not go all self loathing on me." I demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I thought I had ruined what we had, and I was so angry with myself. I really care about you Bella, you and Abby both. I really want to see where this goes, because I see it lasting a long time." He was whispering by the end. He stood abruptly and knelt in front of me.

His eyes searched mine, and I hoped that he could see the forgiveness in them. He must have because he smiled brightly and placed his hands on each side of my face before kissing me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I pushed so that he fell backward, me on top of him. We continued kissing as I ground my hips against him. He moaned as I came in contact with his hardness.

Edward sat up, but held me against him, one hand between my shoulder blades, the other slowly moving south. His hand stopped on my lower back and he used it to decrease the remaining space between us.

I wrapped me legs around him, and he stood easily, while still holding me. Then my back was against the wall. The position we were in was almost identical to the one we had been in against his car in the parking lot.

This time, when I moaned Edward's name, he ground his erection into me again. I moaned as his hardness pushed against my sensitive flesh.

I pushed Edward's chest away from mine slightly so that I could remove his shirt, and quickly threw it on the floor.

I ran my hands up and down his sculpted chest, and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles moving beneath his skin.

"Take off your shirt, please," Edward begged. He was holding me up, so he couldn't remove it himself.

Edward wrapped one of his arms underneath me and held tightly as his other hand snaked up to my bra. He pulled one of the cups down so that my nipple was exposed and brought his head down to it.

I moaned loudly when his warm tongue made contact with my sensitive peak. He took it into his mouth completely and lavished the pebbled skin with his tongue, occasionally nipping it with his teeth.

"Bed-" I gasped, not even able to complete the word bedroom before his mouth covered mine in a heated kiss.

Edward nearly ran to my bedroom, and gently laid me down on the bed. His attention immediately returned to my exposed chest as his hands found their way to the button of my jeans.

Before I knew it, my jeans were on the floor, and I was lying on the bed in nothing but my panties. I was almost completely bared for him, and he was wearing far too many clothes.

I sat up and quickly removed his jeans. I paused a moment to take in the glory that was Edward Cullen, in nothing but his boxer briefs. After my brief moment of awe, his boxers joined his jeans on the floor.

Edward slid down to the end of the bed and began kissing his way up my legs, kissing my right foot, then my left, my left ankle, and then my right. He continued this pattern until he reached the lacy edge of my panties.

His tongue darted underneath the fabric and I sucked in a sharp breath at the surge that pulsed through me.

His fingers hooked into the waistband of my panties and he looked up at my face to be sure I wanted him to continue. I nodded vigorously, hoping to convey my desire for him to remove the flimsy fabric.

He quickly complied and my panties were added to the pile on the floor. I moaned loudly when his warm tongue made contact with my throbbing core.

His finger swirled in my wetness before pushing into me, immediately joined by another. I writhed in pleasure as he worked me. It was like he had known me this way for years. He knew exactly what I needed.

It was as if he could read my mind.

My orgasm overtook me quickly and forcefully as Edward lapped at my drenched, convulsing, heat.

Edward slowly crawled his way back up the bed, so that our faces were aligned. I wound my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine, our lips meeting powerfully.

"Please, Edward," I begged as I felt his hardness between my legs. He went still as an iron rod and looked into my eyes.

I could see fear in his eyes, as this was a major step for us to take. I smiled at him and the fear was washed away with something that I hadn't ever seen before, at least not directed at me.

It was love.

I nodded and kissed Edward lightly. He smiled at me before slowly pushing inside me. He stilled when I was completely filled and our lips met in a passionate kiss. He slowly started moving inside me, and I couldn't help the moans of pleasure that he was drawing from me.

I moved my hips with him, causing him to go even deeper. I knew my release was close. Edward must have sensed it also, because his hand wandered down to where we were intertwined and his thumb gently pressed against my outer source of pleasure, rubbing delicate circles.

"Edward!" I gasped out as I clenched around him. He thrust several more times before grunting and whispering my name as he spilled inside me.

We shared another fiery kiss before Edward pulled out of me. He lay down next to me, and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his chest, one of my legs thrown over his. We lay there silently for a few minutes, calming our breathing and our racing hearts.

Our quiet moment was broken by the sound of Abby whimpering through the monitor. I knew that meant she would be waking soon. And she would be hungry.

Before I could even lift my head from Edward's chest, he was out of bed putting his boxers on.

_Great, _I thought, _he remembered that I have a baby and now he wants to rush out of here._

I sighed and sat up, praying that he would just leave and not give me some 'It's not you, it's me' speech.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my night clothes.

"What are you doing?" Edward questioned, pointing to the clothes in my hand.

"Going to get Abby," I responded, emotionlessly.

"I'll get her, love. Go back to bed," He replied, kissing me gently. He walked me back over to the bed, and pulled the covers back for me.

He tucked me in and kissed my forehead, smiling brightly over his shoulder as he exited the room. I could hear him in the kitchen, fixing a bottle just as Abby started to cry.

I could hear him talk to Abby over the monitor when he entered her room, and her crying instantly quieted.

I could hear the rocker creak slightly as he sat in it, then his voice filled the quiet room.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

I knew then, as I listened to him sing to Abby, that I was in love with him. There was no denying it, and as I drifted to sleep, my thoughts were of telling him how I felt and hearing his reply of those same three words.

**AN: Well, what did you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Last chapter was full of lemony goodness, so this chapter is full of… tomatoes?**

**Yeah, I think I'll go with tomatoes.**

**BPOV**

Edward came back to bed after feeding Abby and slept with me until his phone alarm went off entirely too early this morning. I roused enough to pull him down to me by his tie and give him a passionate kiss, morning breath included, then drifted back to dreamland.

When I woke again, I looked at the clock and knew Edward would be gone. He would be at work at this time. I stayed in bed, awake, going over everything that had happened the previous night. What a glorious night it was.

Edward said he would call me today when he got a chance.

I finally climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen to start some coffee, then went back to my bathroom and hopped into the shower.

My shower done, I got dressed and returned to the kitchen for my coffee.

I poured myself a cup, and thought about what Abby and I would do today. Edward was at work, and Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all out of town at some security convention.

Maybe we would go visit my parents. It had been a while since we had seen them, and they loved her just like I did. It was impossible to not love her chubby little cheeks, and no-longer toothless grin.

I called my dad quickly to let him know that we would be over later in the day. He and mom were excited about getting to see their daughter and granddaughter.

My mind wandered to Edward as I tested the temperature of my coffee.

I was pulled away from my too hot cup of coffee and thoughts by a knock on the front door. I wasn't expecting anyone, though I hoped maybe Rose or Alice had decided not to go to the convention.

I excitedly opened the door, completely unprepared for what was on the other side.

The first thing that caught my eye was the fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. Then my eyes settled on the pistol that was in her hand, pointed directly at me.

I gasped, spilling my steaming cup of coffee down the front of my shirt, and tried to slam the door. It was useless as she stuck her foot in the door jam.

I heard Abby cry from the other room and my heart plummeted. I had been hoping that this woman didn't know Abby was here and I didn't want them to find out.

"Go get the bastard baby," Red hissed. My eyes widened in realization. This was the person that had been haunting my thoughts, and causing my nightmares.

"GO!" She yelled loudly.

"I have to get a bottle first," I told her as I backed into the kitchen, my hands raised above my head in a gesture of surrender. I prepared a bottle quickly and rushed to Abby's room.

I picked her up and shushed her as a lone tear slid down my cheek. She ate hungrily as I walked back out to the living room, silently praying that this was not the end. I hoped that I would get the chance to tell Edward that I loved him.

When I returned to the living room, Red had company. Unfortunately, it wasn't any kind of company that would be beneficial to us.

I recognized the young man that was next to her as one of the security guards employed by Emmett and Jasper, though I couldn't remember his name.

"Get them and let's go," Red demanded of her accomplice. I immediately thought of the emergency cell phone in the diaper bag.

"Wait, let me get her diaper bag," I pleaded.

"Fine, but you won't need it for very long," she replied, and my blood instantly went cold.

I froze, earning me a kick from the security guard. I nearly fell from the force of his kick to my leg, but caught myself.

"Let's go!" He yelled. I scrambled to the diaper bag and hoisted it onto my shoulder, careful to keep a tight hold on Abby.

"We'll have to take the service elevator back down," he told Red as we walked out the apartment door. I left the door open in the hopes that Edward would know something was wrong when he got off work.

Assuming it wasn't too late for us by the time he realized that we were gone.

I followed behind the security guard, still dressed in his required uniform, while Red trailed behind me, the gun pressed into my back.

We boarded the service elevator and began our descent. When the doors opened, the security guard poked his head out and looked both ways before giving us the all clear.

Red poked the gun into my back forcefully, pushing me out of the elevator. The hallway we were in was empty.

Before I could even think about hollering for help, hoping that someone would hear me, a hand was clamped over my mouth, tightly, and more pressure was exerted with the gun.

"Keep quiet, or we'll have some play time with the baby," Red taunted. Shivers raced through my body at her words as tears streamed down my face.

I nodded in understanding and bit down on my tongue to keep quiet. After walking down the empty, silent hallway, I was shoved through a door held open by the shady security guy.

In the brief moment before I was shoved into the vehicle, I recognized the black hummer from our shopping trip.

I didn't like that Abby wasn't in her car seat, but I knew that was the least of our concerns.

After driving for a few minutes, I realized that we were heading toward my old house. The house that had been vandalized beyond repair, according to my dad.

Dad. I hoped he would notice that we were missing before too long, I knew that our time was limited.

I instantly thought of the 9-1-1 cell phone Edward had given me. It was tucked away in the diaper bag. Now if I could just need a reason to get into the diaper bag.

Abby had just eaten, so I didn't think an excuse about her being hungry would work. The diapers were in a completely different pocket, as were the wipes.

OH! The binky! Now Abby just needs to cry. I silently apologize to Abby before pinching her lightly on the leg.

_I'm so sorry Abby, but I'm trying to get us out of this, alive._

She immediately began crying, but it was as if she knew what I was doing. Her cry was loud, and it sounded as if she were truly upset, to someone who didn't know her cries.

"She needs her pacifier," I told Red, who was sitting next to me.

"Shut her up!" Mr. Security yelled from his spot behind the wheel.

My hands quickly found their way into the diaper bag. I found the cell phone first, and then the pacifier. I quickly pushed the button on the cell phone, and then gave Abby her binky.

She quieted down quickly. Then the goddamn phone beeped. I sent up another silent prayer that neither of the evil people with us had heard the beep.

Evidently I was wishing on the wrong star.

"What the fuck did you do?" Red screamed, causing Abby to cry again. I ignored Red and began comforting Abby. Red took my moment of distraction to grab the diaper bag, and she dumped the contents onto the floor in front of her.

I watched with terrified eyes as the cell phone fell out of the bag, and landed perfectly on top of the pile. Oh no.

Her hate filled eyes found my teary ones as she picked up the cell phone. Her window rolled down, and she threw it out into the street.

I watched out the back window as the car behind us smashed the cell phone to smithereens.

**AN: Okay guys, how do you like them apples? I mean tomatoes…**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing. **** I apparently don't even own the knowledge of what my three-year-old has been through.**

**He wanted ice cream before supper the other night. I told him he had to eat his supper first. His reply: "You don't know what I've been through." **

**Where do they come up with this stuff?**

**The response to last chapter was great, as are you guys, my dear readers… So, thank you!**

**Who watched the Eclipse teaser trailer? Awesome, right? 109 days!!!!**

I turned away from the saddening view; the remains of what I thought would save us.

The butt of Red's gun met my forehead, shooting bright white light across my field of vision. The whiteness was quickly replaced with a vast blackness.

Even in the darkness, I felt the loss when Abby was removed from my arms. I tried to yell, I tried to move, but nothing happened. Silence, stillness, and blackness.

When the darkness finally faded, I looked at my surroundings. It only took a moment to realize exactly where I was. They had brought me to my house, the house that had been vandalized.

My hands and feet were tied up, and I was lying on the bed in what had once been my bedroom. I looked around at all of the damage.

I never would have guessed just how right my dad was about the severity of the destruction. Everything was overturned in my room, and there was writing on every wall as well as the doors.

Unfortunately, I could read every word, and they were not pleasant. I listened closely, trying to hear anything I could, but mostly listening to hear that Abby was alive. My ears were met with deafening silence.

While enclosed in the noiseless room, I let my thoughts wander. I thought about Abby crawling and walking, saying her first word, her first day of school, all of the mother-daughter moments that are so very special.

A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought that I may never see those beautiful moments.

Then I thought about my parents. I hoped they were proud of me, and that they knew I loved them.

I thought about Jessica, giving up her life for her beautiful daughter, and how I had thrown it all out the window. Jessica sacrificed herself for nothing.

Then, I thought about Edward. The man I loved. The man that would never know I was in love with him.

I had no idea how long the silence lasted, but it felt like hours before I finally heard footsteps coming toward the door to the room I was constrained in.

I watched as the knob turned slowly. Red stepped into the room, followed by the security guy.

I cried out in relief when I saw that Abby was with them, still alive, but my cry turned into one of anguish as I watched how rough he was with her. He threw her onto the bed next to me, and I scooted over to her.

I comforted her and kissed her as best I could as I looked her over carefully, looking for any scratches or injuries.

I was able to maneuver Abby onto my chest and she nuzzled me with her nose, gripping my torn, coffee stained shirt, in her tiny little hands.

"What… do you guys… want?" I asked hoarsely, my dry throat sticking several times.

Red laughed her evil little laugh, and her minion joined in the hysterics.

Abby jumped at the hideous noise, and I rubbed her back with my forearm.

_I love you, Abby. _I told her silently.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" She mocked, laughing again. I silently shook my head.

"We," she paused, looking at her crony, "want you dead."

"Why?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"Does it matter?" She asked before turning and leaving the room.

"Please," I begged the security guy, "she's just a baby. Please don't hurt her. Take her to the neighbor, Mrs. Cope, and then you can kill me. Just please don't hurt her."

I wiped my eyes on my shoulder before I continued.

"She hasn't done anything wrong. Please…" My sobs cut me off.

Over my crying, I heard his laugh and then the door shut.

I was thankful that I at least knew where Abby was, and that she was safe for the time being.

I searched the room for Abby's diaper bag, but found nothing. I knew she would be hungry soon, and hoped that they would let me feed her.

I scooted back up in the bed, resting my back against the headboard, Abby sleeping on my chest.

For a while, I just watched Abby sleep. The rise and fall of her torso as she breathed, the cute little 'o' shape of her mouth, the sigh she would emit every so often, and her tiny little hands, holding tightly to me shirt.

After that, I looked around the room again.

I silently read each blood-red word, scribbled around the room. Their hatred rang loud and clear with each word that I read.

One word stood out the most, as it was used on every wall, door, and the ceiling.

Die.

Obviously, the pair wanted us dead, I just didn't understand why. I thought back as far as I could remember, but could never come up with anything that would warrant such a reaction.

I knew Abby couldn't have done anything to deserve what was happening. She was seven-months-old for crying out loud.

My ruminations halted when I heard footsteps nearing the door. I sucked in a breath as the knob turned.

Red waltzed in with the security guard behind her. He shut the door behind him, locking it quickly before turning towards the bed where Abby and I lay.

"Riley," Red said to the security guard, gesturing towards us.

"Stand up!" He commanded. I complied as quickly as I could, holding Abby to me tightly. He stalked toward me and attempted to grab Abby.

I quickly turned, forgetting that my feet were tied together. I grunted loudly as my elbows made contact with the hard wood floor, Abby cradled safely against my chest.

I was yanked upright as Riley grabbed my ponytail, pulling roughly. I stood, kissing Abby's forehead gently.

"Put the bastard on the bed!" Riley demanded, pointing to Abby. I gave Abby another tearful kiss before gently placing her on the bed, as far away from Red and Riley as I could get her.

"Why?" I asked again as I turned back toward Riley.

"I used to have a brother," Red began as she paced in front of me.

"He dated a girl for a while. He really liked her too. She was used goods, knocked up when he met her, but he put up with her anyways. After her brat was born, she didn't have enough time for him." She paused, stopping in front of me.

"She was always with her bastard baby, ignoring my brother when he was around. He was so good to the little monster, but it was never enough. He decided to break up with her, but she wouldn't allow it." She was shaking her head angrily.

"She called him over to her place one night. When he arrived, she shot him, and then shot herself. The fucking cops said that he was the one that shot them both, but I know James would never have done that!" She yelled.

Her eyes were full of anger and hate.

"I don't understand what this has to do with us," I clamped my hand over my mouth, shocked that I had spoken out loud.

She backhanded me across the face before she answered.

"My brother is dead because of that whore you called Jessica. I can't get him back, but I can kill you for revenge. James was so great with that bastard child!" She yelled, pointing her gun at Abby.

"He treated her like she was his own flesh and blood, and he was ignored and treated like shit because that despicable piece of flesh was more important!" She gestured to Abby once again.

I slowly sidestepped so that I was between Red and Abby, hoping that she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately she did notice.

She pistol-whipped me, causing me to fall to the ground. I regained my footing quickly to see Red kneeling on the bed, smothering Abby with a pillow.

I lunged at her, knocking her off the bed, the pillow still in her hands. I landed on top of her and hit her as hard as I could with my hands tied together.

She rolled us over so that she was on top of me and reached down into her boot. I gasped as the light reflected off of the knife as she thrust it into my arm.

I screamed as the pain radiated down my arm as she pulled the knife downward. She climbed off of me after wiping the blade of the knife on my pant leg.

I gasped in a breath as I tried to stand. I had to be sure that Abby was okay.

Red was sitting on the bed next to Abby, who was still sleeping. I watched closely, noting the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"Please," I pleaded, "Just kill me. Don't hurt her. Kill me and leave. No one will know who did it."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She asked, laughing lightly as she ran her finger up and down Abby's belly.

Riley came up behind me, his arm wrapped around my torso. I froze as I felt cold metal against my neck.

"I love you, Abby," I gasped out as I felt a warm, sticky fluid glide down my neck and then darkness surrounded me.

**AN: (Insert evil Aro laugh here) I hope that cleared up some of the questions about why Victoria is after Bella and Abby. Yes, obviously Victoria is crazy, and misinformed.**

**Any questions, feel free to ask!**

**What did you guys think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I own nothing. I don't even have my copy of New Moon yet… stupid Barnes & Noble.**

**FYI-If you order from Amazon, you get it on the release date… SO using them for Eclipse!**

**I can't apologize enough for the lateness of this update. School is crazy, work is crazy, I had a family emergency… Do you want me to keep going?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

I welcomed the darkness I was swimming in. The vast and unending blackness.

I had failed Abby, the very worst thing I could have ever done.

The blackness was unchanging, and unmoving. I could see nothing. But I could hear.

I could hear notes being played on a piano. The notes strung together, forming a beautiful song. After listening to it repeat several times, I realized that it was the song Edward had hummed for Abby.

My poor Abby. I hoped beyond all hope that she was still alive, but I knew the chances of that were miniscule. Then I hoped that she wasn't in pain, though those hopes were even smaller.

The beautiful piano melody slowly turned into a very annoying sound. My thoughts mixed with the repetitive noise, lost in the sea of darkness.

Beep.

Jessica.

Beep.

Dad.

Beep.

Mom.

Beep.

Black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Edward.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Abby!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I tried moving away from the horrible noise, and felt hands on my shoulders. I tried breaking away from them as I called out for my precious little bug.

"ABBY!" I yelled as loudly as I could. All I heard was a faint whisper.

"Bella?" I was hearing my father's voice now, as the hands on my shoulders began shaking me gently.

I tried to push the hands off my shoulders, but they stayed rooted where they were, so then I tried opening my eyes.

"Dad?" I croaked out, looking at the relief written all over his face.

"Oh, Bella, we've been so worried," he cried. The only time I had ever seen him cry was at Jessica's funeral.

Was I really dead then? But why would he be dead too? Either way, I had to know one thing.

"Where's Abby?" I asked again, my voice still just as gravelly as the last time I spoke.

"She's on the pediatric unit," Dad responded, causing my blood to run cold.

"What… did they… do?" I stammered, trying to fight the tears that were forcing their way up my throat.

"She had a nasty cut on her leg, she was dehydrated, and they were suffocating her when we found you guys," he informed me, causing my sobs to break through.

"How is she doing?" I whispered around my tears.

"She's doing well. They don't think she was deprived of oxygen long enough to do any damage. They just moved her out of the PICU this morning. She had to get stitches in her leg, and she's on antibiotics to make sure she doesn't get an infection." Dad said, pausing between each sentence to gauge my reaction.

"Can I go see her?" I begged. "Please, Daddy, I have to see her."

"I'll go talk to Carlisle and see what he says," Dad told me. By the time I had processed that Carlisle was my doctor, my dad was long gone.

He returned after a few moments, with Carlisle by his side.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked, grasping my hand gently in his.

I ignored his question, but not out of rudeness.

"Can I go see Abby?" I asked. Carlisle smiled in understanding before answering.

"Let me check you over first, then we see," he replied, placing his stethoscope in his ears after warming the bell in his hands.

He listened to my lungs, heart, and belly. He looked in my eyes and ears.

He lifted the bandage on the side of my neck gently then replaced it, then checkout the bandage on my arm, followed by the side of my head. He finished off by asking me questions…

"What is your name?" I scoffed at his question, but answered anyways. He smiled at me and continued.

"Do you know where you are at?" I answered this question quickly and easily.

"What is today?" He asked. I had no idea. I didn't know how long I had been at the hospital. I looked up at dad, my brow furrowed in frustration.

"It's alright dear, it's Wednesday," Carlisle informed me. I nodded my head. It had been Monday when we were taken.

"Are you having any pain, or dizziness?" Carlisle asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Just a little bit of discomfort in my arm, and a slight headache," I replied.

"I'm going to take your vital signs really quickly," Carlisle said as he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm.

He returned the stethoscope to his ears and pumped up the cuff. The air whooshed out slowly, until the cuff was flat.

"I'm going to stand you up now and take your blood pressure again. Do you think you can stand up for me?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and threw the blankets off with my good arm.

"Easy," Carlisle warned as I swung my legs around. I slowed down, slightly, and placed my feet on the cold tile. Dad kneeled in front of me and placed blue slipper socks on my feet.

"Thanks, Dad," I said as he hopped up. Okay, maybe it was more like groaning instead of hopping. Carlisle and Dad both helped me stand, slowly.

Carlisle's hand remained on my wrist, counting, as I stood. After a few minutes, he pumped the cuff up again, slowly releasing the air.

"Your blood pressure is great, Bella. Let me grab a wheelchair and we'll go see your daughter."

Carlisle left the room for only a moment, and returned pushing a wheelchair. I didn't like having to go in the chair, but I was going to get to see my baby, so I wasn't going to complain.

Dad followed as Carlisle pushed me toward the elevators. We rode down to the pediatric floor in silence, the butterflies not only occupying my stomach, but my entire body.

I wanted to hold my little girl in my arms, and see that she was okay. The elevators dinged, indicating our arrival at our destination. It took everything in me to keep from bolting out of the wheelchair.

Carlisle wheeled me down the hallway. I wanted to holler for him to walk faster as he conversed with Charlie. We rounded the corner to a room just down from the nurse's station.

Tears welled in my eyes at the sight that met me. Edward was asleep in the recliner in the room, with a sleeping Abby on his chest.

**AN: Comments? I love you guys! Thanks for sticking around and supporting me and LJ!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: The response to the last chapter was amazing! I'm so happy you guys liked it!**

**Sadly, I do not own the Twilight saga.**

My teary eyes met Carlisle's.

"I don't want to wake them up," I whispered. He nodded in response and began pulling the wheelchair from the room.

"Wait!" I whispered. He stopped and crouched next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I told him as I attempted to stand up. He quickly helped me stand from the wheelchair.

I slowly and silently made my way to the chair that Edward was nestled in. I watched them sleep for a moment before pressing my lips to the side of Abby's little head.

The only response was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, accompanied by the movements of Edward chest as he breathed.

I then pressed my lips to Edward's forehead. He remained asleep, but smiled slightly. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

I sat back down in the wheelchair and Charlie and Carlisle brought me back up to my room.

As soon as I was in bed Carlisle examined me again.

"How are you feeling after that, Bella?" He asked as he listened to my heart. I smiled and waited until he was finished before answering.

"I'm a little tired, but I feel great," I responded. "Does that make sense?" I added, after thinking about how it sounded.

"Yes, it does make sense," he chuckled.

"Dr. C. Cullen, please call 8-2-2-2. Dr. C. Cullen, please call 8-2-2-2." A voice called through the PA system.

"I'll be back, Bella," he informed me before he left.

"He's a good guy, Bella," my father said from his chair next to the bed.

"Yes," I agreed. "Carlisle is a great doctor." He laughed at my reply.

"I was talking about Edward," he clarified.

"Oh! He's great with Abby," I said.

"He hasn't left the hospital since the two of you were brought in," he informed me. My eyes shot up to his, shining with honesty and tears.

"He loves Abby like she was his own," I admitted.

"Yes, he does. He loves you too, you know," he paused before continuing.

"He only leaves Abby to come visit you. He won't leave either of you by yourselves. He's been working on trying to get Abby moved up here with you, or get both of you moved to postpartum, just so you can be in the same room." My heart swelled with the knowledge that Edward cared about me.

"You love him?" Dad asked. I nodded in response.

"Bella, when we walked in to your old bedroom, you were bleeding on the floor and Victoria was trying to smother Abby with a pillow." Charlie gulped loudly, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"How did you find us?" I asked. He took a deep breath before he started speaking.

"Edward called me, frantic, because the emergency cell phone company called him saying that the phone was activated. He said he called the apartment next, and you didn't answer. So he called the security office and had one of the security guards check on you, only you weren't there." Charlie stopped to regain his composure.

"The security guard told Edward that your front door was ajar and your coffee mug was on the floor. Edward called back the cell phone company and asked if they had a location on the cell phone. They told him that they got a location right before the signal cut out. Edward called me asking if I had seen you and told me about the phone, and your apartment.

"We met at the spot that the emergency signal came from, and found the pieces of the phone in the middle of the street." I nodded, remembering having watched the phone get run over.

"It only took a moment for me to think of your old house, but once I did, I knew that was where they had you."

"What happened to Victoria and Riley?" I asked.

"Well, Edward tackled Victoria as soon as we came into the room and Riley went after Edward with a knife. I shot him before he could reach Edward then handcuffed Victoria. That was when Edward noticed that both of you needed him." Charlie's eyes met my watery ones before he continued.

"It was like someone was ripping him in half. Half of him wanted to go to you, and the other half wanted to go to Abby. He looked like he was in intense pain. It was because he couldn't figure out which one of you he wanted to check on first. He wanted both of you." Silent tears streamed down my face as I pictured the scene and the emotions Edward would have been going through.

"I had Edward tend to Abby while I helped you. Thankfully the ambulance wasn't very far away because you were bleeding so much. I was so scared, Bella, I thought I was going to lose you." Charlie cried, and I opened my arms for a hug.

He hugged me tightly as we cried together.

Carlisle returned as Charlie sat back down in his chair.

"Carlisle, can I get some pain medication?" I asked, grimacing as I tried to get comfortable.

"Of course, Bella, I will send the nurse right in," he replied, before turning and walking back out the door.

The nurse came back in and injected some Morphine into my IV. I talked with Charlie for a few more moments before sleep claimed me.

I was thankful for the lack of darkness. In its place were beautiful dreams about Edward, Abby and I.

**AN: Did this answer all the questions about what happened?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for the space of time between updates. Those who read KOTS know that my life is hella busy right now, and it's been taking a lot of my energy! Anyways, here is the next update… **

**IMPORTANT**** ~ Okay, before I say anything about this chapter, let me put in my ear plugs… Okay, done! This chapter is in Edward POV! It's from the morning after their "between the sheets dance"… **

**EPOV**

Waking up with Bella in my arms while listening to the quiet hum of the humidifier in Abby's room, through the baby monitor, was absolutely the best way in the world to wake up.

Leaving them there, sleeping peacefully, so that I could go to work, wiped out all of the happy bubbles that were floating around in my stomach.

I put on my clothes from the night before back on, and kissed Bella's forehead. My lips lingered for a moment as I relished in the feel of her delicate skin on mine. I switched off the baby monitor on my way to the door.

"I'll see you later, Love," I whispered to her sleeping form before exiting her room. I made a quick dash to the kitchen and prepared a bottle for Abby.

Abby's eyes were open when I entered her room, and she smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Hi there beautiful girl!" I exclaimed, smiling back at her. She raised her arms in a silent request for me to pick her up, which I happily granted.

I changed Abby's wet diaper then sat down in the recliner, lifting my right ankle onto my left knee. I placed Abby into the little pocket created in my lap and listened as she babbled happily. I imagined that she was telling me about the dreams she'd had while she slept.

I couldn't wait for her to start talking. After a few minutes, she started fussing, so I scooped her up into my arms, and gave her the bottle I had prepared. She finished it quickly, and was back asleep in no time at all.

I kissed her forehead, like I had Bella's, and laid her back in her crib. I stopped in Bella's room again to turn on the baby monitor and place another kiss on her head.

I made sure to lock Bella's door then made my way back to my apartment to get ready for work.

I showered and dressed quickly, having spent too much time with my sleeping beauties, and rushed out to my car. I drove at the maximum speed I could while still obeying the speed limit, and arrived to work right on time.

Once I started working, time cruised right on by. I had a short break between patients and figured Bella would be awake. I pulled my cell phone out to call her right as it rang.

I smiled to myself, thinking it would be Bella on the other end, but one glance at the screen told me that it was not Bella. It was a number that I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered questioningly.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Mr. Edward Cullen please," a polite voice came through the phone.

"Speaking," I replied, curiously.

"Sir, this is Heidi with Volturi Security Inc. I am calling to inform you that we received a signal from the emergency cell phone you purchased. The signal was very brief, but we were able to pinpoint a location before the signal cut out." My breathing ceased when I realized why she was calling, and exactly what that meant.

"Where was the signal from?" I asked as soon as my brain began functioning again. I copied down the location I was given and hung up the phone, just to make another call.

I called Bella's cell phone, no answer. I called the phone in Bella's apartment which garnered the same results, so I dialed the security office at the apartment.

"Jacob, I need you to go check on Bella and Abby, now! Call me back immediately on my cell phone." I demanded, not leaving any room for questions.

"Okay," he replied. I hung up. I had traded phone numbers with Charlie after Bella moved into the apartment building, so I called him next.

"Hello?" I recognized his gruff voice easily.

"Sir, this is Edward. I was wondering if you had talked to Bella today." I paced as I spoke.

"Yeah, we are expecting them to show up here any moment now." He replied.

"I just got a call from the security company in charge of monitoring the emergency cell phone. They received a signal from Bella's phone. They said it was a very brief signal, but they were able to identify a location before the signal was broken. I called the security office at the apartment building. I'm having Jacob check on the girls, and he should be calling me back within the next few minutes. I've got the coordinates for the location of the signal; I'm going to go check things out." I informed him quickly, but clearly.

"What are the coordinates?" He asked. I relayed the data and he said he would see me there.

I quickly informed my staff that I had a family emergency and needed to leave immediately. I would call them when I knew more about when I would be back.

I programmed the coordinates into my GPS as soon as I got into the car. I followed the directions I was given and quickly arrived at the pinpointed spot. This time, I didn't obey the speed limit.

I pulled over and got out of the car. It was easy to see where the cell phone had been, as I could see the crushed remnants of it all over the road. I bent down to pick up a piece of the phone just as Charlie screeched to a stop behind my car.

I handed him the piece of phone I had picked up just as my phone rang. It was Jacob.

"Mr. Cullen," Jacob paused. "No one was at the apartment. The front door was ajar, and a coffee cup full of coffee had been spilled in the living room by the front door. Bella's purse, car keys, and cell phone were all in the apartment. She and Abby are not there, though. Abby's diaper bag was also missing." Jacob informed me. I sank to me knees as I listened to Jacob tell me that two of the most important people in my life we missing.

Charlie was in front of me instantly. He pulled my cell phone from me just as it slipped from my grip. He demanded Jacob repeat everything.

Right there in the middle of the road, in front of her father, I broke down and cried. As soon as Charlie snapped the phone shut, it was like someone flipped a switch. I was a man that was determined. I would find the two loves of my life or I would die trying.

They were my only reason to stay alive. I wouldn't fail them again.

I stood and looked at my surroundings. I was in a nice neighborhood, there were kids playing in various yards, people walking their dogs, a man washing his car in the driveway.

"Edward!" Charlie hollered. I turned to him questioningly.

"I think I know where she is!" He exclaimed as he ran to his car. I hopped into the passenger seat as he started the car, barely getting my door closed before he sped off.

He called dispatch from his cell phone, informing them of the situation and asking for back-up.

We drove for a few minutes before he pulled over. He was watching a house down the street a ways. I tried to figure out which one he was concentrating on, but wasn't able to ascertain which one it was.

"Which one?" I finally asked. He pointed silently at a house lined with police tape. It took me a moment to realize that this was Bella's house.

"What's the plan?" I asked after a few more minutes of studying the house. Charlie was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"I think we should sneak around the house and see if we can hear or see anything. What do you think?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, silently telling him that I certainly didn't have any reason to be adding my input.

Charlie opened his car door, so I opened mine and got out. We met in front of the car. I wished that Jazz and Em were here. They would be able to help Charlie out in this situation. I knew nothing about covert operations or stealth missions.

I was a doctor for crying out loud!

I quickly and quietly followed behind Charlie, watching for any silent communication from him. We crept around to the back of the house and Charlie stopped, listening for any movement from the inside.

After a few moments of silence, I heard it, a sound that made my blood run cold while making me shake with anger. Abby was inside. My eyes locked with Charlie's for a moment, and I nodded that I was with him.

He un-holstered his weapon and slowly turned the doorknob. I followed behind, my eyes rapidly dancing around each room we encountered, looking for the scum that had taken my Bella and Abby.

We were also looking for any other signs that would confirm Bella and Abby were here. I had to struggle for breath when I caught sight of Abby's diaper bag sitting next to the couch. With one look at it, I knew that someone had been using it, and it wasn't Bella.

Bella was very meticulous about keeping the diaper bag organized. Looking at it now, things were haphazardly shoved into it, some of them hanging over the edge. I tapped Charlie on the shoulder and pointed out the diaper bag.

As soon as he realized it was Abby's, it was like a river of sorrow passed across his features. The emotion only lasted a moment before his hard mask was back in place. I swallowed down my emotion as well, and we continued moving.

We could now hear voices above us. I could make out a woman speaking. I wasn't able to decipher what she was saying.

Then we heard a loud thud. I chanced a look at Charlie to find him already on his way up the stairs. I quickly tiptoed behind him. We heard a scuffle, followed by a grunt, and then a pain-filled scream.

We could tell that they were in the room at the end of the hallway. By the time we reached the door, I heard Bella's voice faintly say "I love you, Abby."

I knew she was saying goodbye, and that was unacceptable. She would not leave me or Abby.

It was as if that moment caused all common sense to leave my body. I threw the door open and saw Abby's little feet sticking out from under a pillow that a red-headed woman was holding over her tiny body.

I didn't even think, I just reacted. I flew at her, knocking her off Abby with the pillow still in her hands. I held her down easily, but my breathing was labored from the fear that Abby or Bella, or both would not survive. I was happy to hear Abby's frantic cries, because that meant she was breathing.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a gun shot. Charlie was by me instantly, placing his handcuffs around the woman's wrists. I never would have imagined that I would be capable of hitting a woman. But I did.

We sat her up, her wrists handcuffed behind her, and I hit her. Hard. I wanted to continue hitting her but I knew that I was needed elsewhere. I stood and looked back and forth between Bella and Abby.

How do I choose which one to go to first? Which one I love more? I kept glancing back and forth between my loves until Charlie instructed me to go check on Abby while he helped Bella.

I could hear the sirens in the distance as I checked Abby's breathing and pulse. I was so thankful that she was still breathing. Her pulse was very rapid, and her breathing was shallow. I gently picked her up, cradling her delicate little body against my chest. She was bleeding from a cut on her leg

"I love you, Abby," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," I promised her. I looked over to see Charlie holding pressure on Bella's wounds.

"POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard from the front door.

"Go let them in, and make sure they've got an ambulance on the way," Charlie said from his spot on the floor.

I held Abby tightly as I made my way to the front door. All of the guns were aimed at me immediately when I opened the door.

"Chief Charlie Swan is upstairs right now with his daughter, she's the one that needs an ambulance. Her daughter also needs to be checked out at the hospital also," I informed the officers.

"One of the suspects has been shot, the other is handcuffed upstairs." I said as they swarmed around me and headed up the stairs.

"An ambulance is on its way," one said as he passed.

"Chief?" I heard one holler.

"Last room at the end of the hall," I heard him holler back to the officer. I stepped outside to wait for the ambulance.

As soon as the paramedic jumped out, I informed him that Bella was upstairs and had a cut to her neck and arm, and that it looked like she had been hit in the head at least once. He nodded and went to take Abby from me.

"I'm a doctor, I'll check her out, you go inside and get her mother," I said, having to bite back a growl. He was only doing his job.

He and his partner pulled the cot out of the back, as well as a bag of supplies and medications.

I climbed into the back and sat down on the bench, grabbing a stethoscope hanging from a hook next to the cabinets.

I quickly put in my ears and listened to Abby's breathing as well as her heart. Her breathing sounded a little raspy, but otherwise good, and her heart sounded great. I removed her soiled clothes and cleaned up her leg, bandaging it with some gauze.

The only blankets I found were itchy and huge, so I removed my button up and wrapped her up in it. By the time I finished, the paramedics returned with Bella on the stretcher.

Charlie climbed in the back with us and I looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him to let me ride in the ambulance with them.

"Go ahead, son. I have some things I need to take care of here first. Take care of my girls." He said, kissing Bella's forehead and patting me on the shoulder before hopping out of the back of the ambulance.

"Always," I responded. I wasn't looking at him, so I wasn't sure that he heard me, but I thought I heard a faint, 'Good, that's how it should be.'

I watched critically as the paramedic in the back bandaged Bella's wounds. I still had the stethoscope, so I placed it back in my ears and listened to Bella's heart and lungs.

The paramedic started an IV while I listened. Her breathing was good, but her heartbeat was rapid and her pulse was weak.

"We need to get fluid in her now," I informed the paramedic.

"I want a liter of normal saline in, wide open," I instructed. He quickly complied with my 'orders.'

I jumped out when we stopped in the ambulance bay, watching as they pulled the stretcher that held Bella out of the back. I followed as they wheeled Bella into a trauma room.

I knew what needed to be done, but I was still horror stricken as I watched Bella's clothes cut from her body, people poking and prodding from every angle.

I was ushered from the room by a nurse, and I informed her that Abby needed to be seen as well. She nodded and asked what she was being seen for.

Her eyes widened in shock as I relayed what had been done to my little bug. She led us to a room and handed me a small gown with little pink animals on it. I quickly dressed Abby in the gown and bundled her back up in my shirt.

Another nurse came into the room after knocking. I handed Abby over to her so that she could be assessed, and informed her that I wasn't sure when Abby ate last, so she might be getting hungry soon.

She said she would send the doctor in as soon as he was available and handed Abby back to me.

As I looked into Abby's beautiful blue eyes, I allowed my tears to silently stream down my face.

**AN: Okay, so how was the EPOV? He has been screaming at me to do this, and I tried writing the next BPOV without doing E's, but it just didn't work, so there you have it. I hope it was worth the wait!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the space of time between updates. Those who read KOTS know that my life is hella busy right now, and it's been taking a lot of my energy! Anyways, here is the next update…**

The next time I woke, it was quite dark in the room. There wasn't any light coming from the other side of the curtains, so I assumed it was night.

I turned my head and noticed another bed in the room. There was a small amount of light in the room, so I could see the outline of the bed and a shape in the bed, but I couldn't make out what the shape was.

I tried lifting myself up to get a better look, but this only caused me to gasp in pain as I put weight on my injured arm.

"Bella?" A voice mumbled from the bed next to me. Warmth spread throughout my body, and I realized that it was Edward that had been in the bed next to me. A small light flickered on above the bed.

He was now standing next to my bed, leaning over me. His hands caressed my face as he spoke.

"Are you alright? Where do you hurt? Do you need something for the pain?"

There wasn't time for him to breathe in between his questions, let alone time for me to answer him. I held up my hand to get him to stop his interrogation.

"I'm alright, but my arm hurts. I would like something for pain, yes." I sleepily answered each of his questions.

"Okay, I'll go let the nurse know," he kissed my forehead gently before walking out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a nurse following behind him. I noticed that she admired the view, but I couldn't blame her, the view was very nice.

"Can you tell me your name and date of birth, please," the nurse asked as she looked at my ID bracelet.

The nurse nodded as I replied with my information.

"Now, where is your pain at?" She asked.

"In my arm," I replied motioning to the injured arm with the uninjured arm.

"And what would you rate your pain?" She asked.

"Six," I replied, grimacing as I tried to adjust myself in bed. Edward was instantly at my side, helping me get as comfortable as possible. Edward held my hand as he watched the nurse closely.

"And what are your allergies?" She asked as she cleaned the hub on my IV.

"None." I replied. She nodded and held up the syringe, checking the dosage.

"I'm giving you a little bit of morphine," the nurse informed me as she slowly began injecting the medication into my IV.

"If you are still having pain, you can have more, so just call or send your husband to the nurse's desk again." The nurse said as she flushed saline into my IV line.

I very much enjoyed her calling Edward my husband, but more than that, I enjoyed the fact that Edward didn't correct her.

"Thank you," I told her, laying my head down on the pillow. My eyes found Edward's before I spoke again.

"Where's Abby?" I asked him. He kissed the hand he was holding then pointed with his free hand toward a metal crib. I hadn't even noticed it before.

"She's asleep?" I asked, knowing the answer already since she wasn't crying or babbling. Edward nodded but got up and peeked into the crib anyways.

"Yep, out like a light," he said, softly. He reconnected our hands and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

We were surrounded by several minutes of silence before Edward finally spoke.

"I was so scared. I thought I would never see you or Abby again. I thought that I would never get to tell you how I feel about you…" he paused, sucking in a large breath before he continued.

"I love you Bella, and I love Abby. I can't live without the two of you in my life." He whispered. I mentally hoped and prayed that it wasn't a side effect of the morphine. That I wasn't imagining the words he had just said.

He was holding my hands up to his face, pressing kisses to every area he could. I felt a wet drop fall onto my hand, followed by another shortly after.

I slowly pulled one of my hands free from his grasp, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. I kept my hand on his cheek for a few moments before I pulled it away.

I sleepily patted the space next to me on the bed, silently telling Edward to lay down with me. He complied after helping me scoot over in bed a little, giving him enough room.

He cradled me against him gently, trying not to cause me any additional pain.

"You won't have to live without us, Edward." I mumbled into his chest. He tenderly tipped my face up towards his, and his lips met mine. They were soft, yet strong and tasted like heaven.

Our lips moved together fluidly. It was as if we both knew the exact move the other would make, and countered it perfectly.

As soon as his lips left mine, I felt him press a loving kiss on me forehead.

He continued to hold me to him, and I reveled in his warmth and the comfort I felt being pressed up against him.

"Bella," Edward murmured. "Will you and Abby move in with me?"

I again wondered if the medication was imagining him saying the things I wanted to hear him say.

I looked up at his face, his eyes still shining from the tears that had formed. The hopeful look on his face told me that what I needed to know.

"Yes," I replied quietly. I watched as the hope on his face quickly turned into joy.

He squeezed me into a tight hug, his happiness causing him to forget the situation. I would have forgotten too, had it not been for the excruciating pain I felt.

"Ugh," I grunted. Edward quickly released his tight hug, but didn't let me go, his embrace simply softened.

Edward lifted himself slightly, turning off the light over the bed before laying back down and cuddling with me.

I rested my head against his chest, feeling the thump of his heart against my head and the rise and fall of his chest. I sleepily closed my eyes, thanking the drug gods for making a wonderful thing called morphine.

Before I let sleep completely claim me, I had one last thing to say.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping he hadn't drifted away yet.

"Hmmm?" His reply was soft, indicating he was close to sleep.

"I love you too." I pressed a kiss to his chest and drifted off to dreamland.

**AN: Alright guys. I only have the final left for this semester, but I can't guarantee the updates will come sooner, because RL has looked me in the face and said "You F-in suck," then laughed maniacally. It wasn't a cool laugh like Aro's from NM. Nope, it was a sucky laugh. I hope things get better, but, we'll have to see.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay. My life has been a tornado of suckiness. And, I am totally high on DayQuil and Robitussin right now, so if there are errors… blame it on the meds. I know I've skipped a lot of time here, but this is what Edward wanted, and who am I to deny him?**

**BTW ~ Eclipse was totally friggin awesome! There were parts of the movie that I thought were better than the book! I already have plans to see it again.**

**2****nd**** BTW ~ In Twilight, who else noticed that Stephenie Meyer is sitting at the bar at the diner?**

5 Months Later

"… Happy birthday, dear Abby. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone broke into cheers as our song finished and Edward sat Abby's cake in front of her.

She took one look at the cake and lifted her arms, signaling that she wanted me to pick her up. Alice laughed from her spot next to Abby and stuck Abby's hand into the cake.

Abby immediately burst into tears as she looked at the pink frosting on her tiny hand. I picked her up and Edward instantly had her laughing and squealing in delight, completely forgetting her frosting covered hand.

Abby refused to eat her cake, but we had a great time with all of the Cullen's, as well as my parents. Abby tired quickly and fell asleep despite the noise.

We said our goodbyes and saw everyone out the door, picking up discarded plates and cups on our journey back to the kitchen.

Once we had cleaned up the scattered garbage, we collapsed on the couch, our feet resting on the coffee table.

"Who would have thought a first birthday party could be so exhausting?" I exhaled in exhaustion.

Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him, and snuggled against his chest. It was silent for a few minutes, the hum of the baby monitor and Abby's faint breathing the only sounds filling the quiet room, before Edward spoke.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Hmmm?" I responded, my eyes closed, and my fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. His silence caused me to open my eyes and look up at his face. I melted at the look of pure love on his face as he looked back at me.

"I love you," he paused, holding up his hand to keep me from interrupting.

"And I love Abby. I have never been this happy in my life, and I know it is because of the two of you. I have several questions to ask you right now." He pulled his arm from behind me and held my hand in his as he slid off the couch and on to the floor.

"Bella, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a ring from his pocket with his free hand. I threw my arms around him as my tears flowed, too shocked to speak.

We hugged tightly for several minutes before Edward spoke again.

"So, is that a yes?" He clarified.

Still speechless and teary-eyed, I nodded happily. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately, his tears mixing with mine. I pulled him back onto the couch were we continued to cuddle.

"Edward, what were your other questions?" I asked, recalling that he'd said he had several.

"Okay, I guess this one isn't necessarily a question. Bella, I would like to adopt Abby…" I think he continued to talk, but my brain was still focused on the fact that he wanted to adopt my little bug.

I knew Edward loved Abby, but to hear him say that he wanted to claim her as his took my breath away. Edward opened my hand and dropped the smallest ring I had ever seen in my hand.

"I know she can't wear it, but when she's older, maybe she'd like it on a chain, or I can get her a new one." He rambled nervously, mistaking my silence as a bad thing.

"Oh Edward," I sobbed. "I think that would be wonderful." I told him tearfully. We embraced again for a few moments.

"Any more?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

"One more," he chuckled.

"What do you think about looking for a house?" He asked.

"I think that sounds great." I replied, pulling him up from the couch. I led him down the hallway, pausing to check on Abby before pulling him into our room.

I led him to the bed then headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I smiled as I saw our toothbrushes side by side in the holder. My hairbrush was next to his razor, a pacifier and baby toy next to that. A tiny baby sized towel hanging on the rack next to mine and Edward's.

I tossed my clothes in the hamper and came out of the bathroom to find Edward snuggled up on my side of the bed. I paused in confusion causing him to chuckle as he slid back to his side, his eyes tracing every curve of my body. I slid into bed next to him.

"I warmed it up for you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, though I had been planning on using another technique to warm up the bed." I said.

"What might that method have been?" He teased as his hands roamed my body. I rolled him over, positioning myself on top of him. His already hardened erection easily slid into me causing us both to moan aloud.

He linked our hands, and our fingers intertwined instantly. Our eyes met and we both held completely still, enveloped in the feeling of being so connected; body, mind, soul, and heart.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as I began to move on top of him. He smiled as he bucked his hips up toward me.

"I love you too," he said, pulling me down into a fiery kiss. Before long we were both gasping out each other's names, mere whispers accompanied by ragged breaths.

We fell asleep that night in a bubble of happiness, and I knew this time that there were no bystanders with sharp pointy objects waiting to burst it.

**AN: Not sure if this is the end of the story for LJ or not… Put it on story alert so that you can be notified if I add anything. I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted, and fave'd LJ… I couldn't have done it without you guys! I do have another story idea, but I want to develop it before I start posting, so it will be a while... keep your eyes open for it! **

**I definitely have an outtake coming up from an anonymous POV… and it's not going to be anything you guys are expecting… but I know you guys will love it! : ) Now, that was totally not cryptic or anything, was it? **

**Also, I want to wish everyone a safe and happy 4****th**** of July! (Sorry, I'm a patriotic American!)**


	21. Life's Journey Outtake

**AN: This is an outtake for Life's Journey. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**WARNING: This contains graphic scenes, so if you think it may bother you, please just skip to the AN at the bottom!**

**Life's Journey Outtake:**

**Unknown POV**

I was here for theft; I had been hungry and wanted food, so I took it from the local grocery store. It was a huge chain so it wouldn't have hurt them much. Okay, so I may have taken more than just food, but I was going to sell what I took, earning me money so I wouldn't have to steal again for a while.

All of us had heard about our newest addition. She would be arriving today. There were a large number of us that had a problem with what she was sentenced with.

Murder wasn't a stranger to a majority of the women here, but those had been murders of men and women, not children.

We were going to take care of her though. We had a plan. I instantly volunteered for the main role, not disclosing the fact that I had a past that included this woman. I hated calling her a woman, because no woman would have done the things she had.

As happy as I was to be taking care of her, I was sad that I couldn't have revenge on her brother, but I knew he would see what I was doing from his reserved seat in hell.

I tried to take my time through lunch to try and make the time move faster. I hoped that if I had something to do that I wouldn't be constantly looking at the clock in anticipation for her arrival. Every glance at the clock told me that only a few minutes had passed since the last glance.

I knew I wouldn't be able to implement the plan immediately, but I was curious to see if she would remember me. Today would be the same as any other time we got a new arrival.

We would all be locked in our cells until everything was settled. We probably wouldn't be let out again until supper time. We would do the normal routine of ignoring the new inmate, no one would talk to her, but we would all be watching her, sizing her up.

I wasn't able to fight her the last time, but I knew she would have no chance this time.

I flopped down onto my paper thin mattress, listening to the clinking of cells being locked as everyone was preparing for her arrival.

As hard as I tried to fight it, my mind couldn't help but wander down my previous memories of her and her brother.

_FLASHBACK_

_I smiled and giggled as I walked with him. We had been on several dates already, and I knew that tonight, I would finally kiss him goodnight._

_He was always such a gentleman, never pressuring me about not kissing him. I was a good girl, after all, and we just didn't do that sort of thing._

_I had been raised by my preacher father and church choir mother to save myself for marriage, and that kissing led to certain things that I wouldn't want to participate in with anyone but my husband._

"_Bree, I've had such a wonderful time tonight. I would like you to meet my sister, would you mind coming over?" He asked sweetly, tucking a stray hair behind my ear._

_I blushed and looked down at my watch. I still had quite a bit of time until curfew, so I agreed. He was constantly talking about how wonderful his sister was, so why wouldn't I want to meet her?_

_He opened the passenger door to his car, closing it softly after insuring that I was clear of the door._

_The drive to his place didn't take long. He offered his hand to help me out of the car after opening the door for me again. I smiled shyly at his gentlemanly ways, and kept hold of his hand._

_He smiled at me and pulled me to the front door of the house. He opened the door and led me inside._

"_V?" He yelled. "I brought a visitor!" He exclaimed, smiling at me again._

"_In the back," yelled a feminine voice. He turned back to me, holding up a single finger indicating for me to wait a minute._

_He dropped my hand and went the direction of the voice. I heard hushed whispers, then silence._

_When he came back into the room, followed by a woman, his face looked completely different. I'm not talked about having removed a mask._

_Where before, his blue eyes were sweet and caring, now they were icy and cold. His smile, also sweet before, was now sinister. The woman behind him looked the same, icy, cold, and sinister._

"_I've been looked forward to this for some time, Bree," he taunted as he stalked towards me. I backed up into the door, fighting with the handle while never turning my back to the man in front of me. _

"_Look at how scared she looks, J," the woman laughed, swinging a rope in front of her. I continued to fight with the door._

"_It's locked princess. You have to unlock it with the key." He informed me, pulling a chain from under his shirt. The silver key glistening in the light as it swung back and forth._

"_No," I cried. "Please, no." I could feel the hot, wet tears as they fell down my cheeks._

_Before I knew what was happening, they were both on top of me. He pulled a knife out of his boot and began cutting my clothes off as she tied my hands behind my back. _

_Once I was down to my bra and underwear, he hefted me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs. I protested and cried to deaf ears, flailing as much as I could. I would have preferred death by falling down the stairs than what he had planned for me._

_He threw me on a bed and turned me so that I was on my side. I felt my wrists being released from their restraints and almost thanked him for changing his mind. _

_Then my hands were each jerked up toward the head of the bed, the restraints returning so that each hand was tied to a corner of the bed._

"_NO!" I wailed as loud as I could. The response was a backhand to the face. I don't know which one of them did it._

_I sobbed loudly, my eyes closed tightly, as they tied my feet to the end of the bed. I felt the cool metal of the knife as he cut my bra off._

"_Please stop, James. Please." I begged. The cold metal was now on my thighs, cutting my underwear._

"_NO JAMES!" I yelled. I opened my eyes, hoping to convince him by showing him how scared I was. Foolishly hoping that my tears would deter him._

_He stared into my eyes as he shoved my ruined underwear into my mouth._

"_Scream around that, bitch." He laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. I sobbed into my underwear as I watched him remove his belt._

_I shut my eyes again, trying to find a happy place. I began to silently sing hymnals as I felt James' unwanted touch on my skin._

_The tears continued to fall, and my silently singing was my only companion through the pain of James stealing my one pure gift that belonged to my husband._

_They left me tied to that bed until the next morning. Naked, in pain, and feeling dirty._

_She came in the next morning, untied me and threw some clothes at me. I threw the clothes on and stumbled out of the room. I went down the stairs as quickly as I could, stopping only when I saw James at the bottom._

"_Get out of my house you dirty bitch. Your parents are never going to love you after hearing how you whored yourself out to me." He sneered, and then walked away. I watched as he unlocked the front door, opened it as wide as he could, and left the room._

_My tears made it difficult, but I made it out the door and I ran for my life. I never looked back from there._

_I knew my parents would be ashamed to have a daughter that was no longer pure, so I did the best I could living on the streets._

_END FLASHBACK_

And here I am. I certainly did good, didn't I? My silent laughter contradicted the tears streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly, hoping no one noticed.

The next morning, breakfast went just as I suspected it would. Silent observing of Victoria. I would have recognized her easily with her flaming red hair.

I began calling her Red to the other inmates. They would know I knew her before if I started calling her by her name.

I had to wait a few weeks before I approached her in the courtyard during one of our outdoor breaks. She didn't recognize me.

I fingered the shiv I had hiding under my shirt as I talked to her. As soon as I'd heard she was coming here, I started saving everything I could so I would be able to trade someone for it.

As I talked to her, I mentally pictured the anatomy book I'd been studying. I wanted to know where to hit her.

I continued the mindless chatter until I got the sign from Bertha that the guards were distracted. As soon as she gave me the sign, a dropped hat, I lifted my shirt and pulled the shiv out.

It sparkled in the sunlight as I plunged it into Victoria's chest. Her shirt quickly turned red, just like her hair.

I walked away calmly as the guards descended.

No matter what happened to me, I felt at peace. I had fought my demons, and they could no longer haunt me.

**AN: All jail info was gained from watching movies, and or reading books… just an FYI… **

**Summary for those that skipped to the bottom:**

**Victoria got what she deserved. It was from someone that she and James had hurt in the past.**

**What did you guys think? **


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**AN: Alright babes, this is the end. *Wipes away tear* I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story. This story wouldn't be anything without you guys. I will be going through and editing the chapters… Some of you have pointed out errors to me, so I want to fix those! : )**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been super-duper busy! (And yes, I did just say super-duper.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

I smiled happily as I looked at the silver band adorning my left ring finger. I pictured the matching engagement ring in the top left drawer of my jewelry box.

It wasn't that I didn't want to wear it, it just didn't fit anymore. My fingers were swelling with the heat, as well as my quickly approaching due date.

I pulled the lid off the memory box and added the latest set of family pictures. I flipped through them as I added them to the box.

First was a picture of Edward, Abby, and I. Edward and I were sitting side by side, with Abby happily perched on Edward's lap. She certainly wouldn't have fit on mine.

The next picture was Edward holding Abby up in the air, her beautiful brown hair framing her face, and a wide smile full of laughter adorning her face. Edward's smile bright and full of happiness.

In the third picture, my big pregnant belly is in the center of the frame. Abby is perched on a stool beside me, her tiny hand on the front of my belly as she gives my baby belly a sweet kiss. Edward is on the other side, his hand also on the front of my belly as he kisses my belly.

Picture four has Abby in between Edward and me, facing the camera, as both Edward and I kiss her chubby little cheeks.

Each picture causes my smile to widen as I look at the love that is evident in every single picture.

I press a kiss to Abby's beautiful little face before adding the last picture. Then I skim through the other items in the box.

The first several items are all newspaper clippings. I read the headlines of each clipping before I move on to the next. _Two Killed In Murder Suicide At Local Apartment Complex. _I frown at the blurry picture of Jessica's apartment building.

_Home Vandalized._ This article was accompanied by a picture of my old house._ Woman and Child Kidnapped-Attacked. _Another picture of my house was featured below the headline, only this time the street was filled with cop cars, with cops mingling around outside.

_Jessica Anna Stanley. _I smiled at how beautiful she looked in the picture that was included in the obituary. The next clipping was Abby's first birthday announcement, followed by our wedding announcement.

I replaced the newspaper clippings and picked up Abby adoption certificates. The first showing that I had adopted her and the second showing that Edward had adopted her; that we were finally a family.

The next item I picked up was Abby's beautiful drawing of a baby after she found out she was going to be a big sister. She was so excited.

I replaced the lid and hoisted the box above my head in an attempt to replace it in the top of the closet.

I felt his presence before he slipped the box out of my hands and easily replaced it on the shelf.

"I told you I'd be right back," Edward whispered as he held me from behind. His hands caressed my large belly as he kissed my cheek.

"I know," I replied, knowing that he would understand my need unspoken need for independence. After all of our time together he understood everything about me, even if I didn't voice it.

It was hard to believe that four years had passed since Jessica's murder. I knew that a time would come when we would have to show Abby the articles, and tell her about her past, but I hoped that it would be a long time before that had to happen.

Edward and I had talked about it and decided that if she hadn't brought it up by her 18th birthday, that we would initiate the conversation. We didn't think the possibility of this scenario was very promising, but we thought this would be best.

I hoped she wouldn't notice the difference in appearance between her and her brother, or any other siblings she may have in the future. But I knew the chances of that were probably less than slim, our little girl was smart.

"Abby wants to see you in the living room," Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned in his arms. He had already bent down knowing I would want to give him a kiss.

I gave him a loving kiss, tangling my fingers in his hair and holding his lips to mine. Our tongues tangled together for a few moments before we were interrupted by one of the sweetest giggles in the world.

"Momma! Come hewe!" Abby giggled from the living room.

"I guess she resorted to paging me," I laughed as I pulled away from Edward.

"Yeah, I get distracted easily," he winked before kissing me quickly once more. He followed me down the hallway and stairs and into the living room.

"Momma, wook at Bob!" She laughed, pointing at our Great Dane, Bob. Abby picked his name after watching an episode of _SpongeBob SquarePants_.

Bob looked at up at me from his spot on the floor, completely unimpressed with the bows adorning his ears, and the small doll's dress covering his snout. I couldn't help but giggle at the adorable sight.

We hadn't had Bob for very long, but when we had spotted him in his tiny little cage at the animal shelter, we knew he was the perfect match for us. It was almost as if his eyes lit up when he saw us, and we were sold.

He was still considered a puppy, but he was so well behaved and calm.

I watched with a happy smile on my face as Edward crouched down next to Abby and helped her remove the bows and dress from Bob. Bob responded with a slobbery kiss on Abby's cheek, causing her to squeal in delight.

"C'mon Bug, it's bath time," I laughed as I watched her attempt to wipe the slobber away. Edward scooped her into a _Superman _pose, making rocket noises as he carried her to the bathroom.

Since it was difficult for me to get down on the floor, I sat on the closed toilet and watched Edward bathe Abby, and Abby drench Edward as she splashed and played in the water.

Edward wrapped her tightly in a warm towel and stood her on the counter so I could help her brush her teeth. She giggled as she watched in the mirror.

"Aw done Momma!" She said around a mouth full of foam. I wiped her face after she rinsed her mouth and Edward hoisted her off the counter.

She was resting in bed by the time I made it to her room, Edward moving the rocking chair so I could be next to her bed without sitting on the floor.

I watched Abby as Edward read her a bedtime story. The love she felt for him was evident on her beautiful little face.

"Good stowy, Daddy," she yawned as Edward closed the book. He gave her a hug and kiss before standing and kissing my forehead.

"Good night Abby-bug. Daddy loves you," Edward whispered as he exited. I smiled as I thought about how far we'd come.

"Wuv you Daddy," Abby replied, just barely awake.

I leaned over her bed and stroked her head as I sang our bedtime song.

_Oh Mr. Moon, moon, great big silvery moon, won't you please shine down on me._

_Oh Mr. Moon, moon, great big silvery moon, won't you come from behind that tree?_

_There stands a man with a big shot gun, ready for to shoot if you start to run,_

_Oh Mr. Moon, moon great big silvery moon, won't you please shine down on_

_Talk about shinin', won't you please shine down on me?_

I bent as far as I could and kissed Abby's cheek.

"I love you, Abby," I said quietly. I turned off the light and walked down the hallway to our bedroom.

Edward had already taken off his wet clothes, and was waiting in bed for me to join him. I slipped off my pajamas and climbed into bed with my husband.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, bringing me as close to him as possible. One hand released me from his grasp so he could tilt my chin up towards his face.

He pressed his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. There was no slow build of passion… It was instantaneous.

His lips hungrily devoured mine as his hands purposefully wandered my body, stopping at various places he knew well.

I moaned quietly as he slid inside me, moving slowly and deliberately. Each thrust hitting the perfect spot. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our peaks, together.

Edward rolled over and pulled me into his side, lifting my chin again for a slow, sensual kiss.

"Goodnight, my Bella. I love you." He whispered before kissing me again.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you, too." I whispered in response. I pressed a kiss to his chest and snuggled deeper into his side, his arm tightening around my body.

I sighed dreamily as I drifted off to sleep. This was where life's journey had brought me, and this was right where I was always meant to be.

**AN: Okay, who else is crying? Oh… just me? Hehe… I'm not crying… I was cutting onions. I love you guys, and you are all so totally awesome that there aren't words. **


End file.
